


Death Eaters Digest

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Evil Dumbledore, Journalism, M/M, Prophecy, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Sane Voldemort, Seer Luna, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden trio start to question the story the light has been feeding them only for Luna to suggest they start a newsletter about Voldemort and other things to send out to people and Death Eaters. The idea was to use Harry's connection to gauge the Dark Lord's mood and find out the other side of the coin... it didn't quite work out the way they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Digest is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Blue4dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue4dogs/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [qob23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qob23/gifts), [Morfiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfiad/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [crankypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypants/gifts), [Krysania (Tat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/gifts).



> Original Idea suggested by I_kill_Zombies! I'm just expanding on it.  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>  I_kill_Zombies :  
>  What if Harry started writing really really bad love poems and sending them to the death eaters and Voldemort? "Roses are red,violets are blue,Lucius has a really sexy ass, but is an arrogant shit", and signs them with a smiley face.  
>  ....  
>  My thought is that Harry is writing and sending the poetry as a way to screw with the Death Eaters, the more it screws with their heads the better. Ohh, what if Harry started a "favorite" list of Death Eaters (like the music chart Top Ten), Severus is his favorite snarky potions master, Bellatrix is his favorite insane bitch and every week or month sent a copy to the Death Eaters?
> 
> Genuka:  
>  What like some sort of Death Eater newspaper? With tidbits he picks up from his visions like who's screwed up the most this month? Or Who managed to enrage Voldy and the top ten times that Month that someone managed to either irritate or startle Voldy into dropping his mental shields?  
>  ... that would be awesome! come to think I might try using it in one of my fics.... if no one objects.
> 
> I_kill_Zombies :  
>  Exactly like that. Could you imagine the reaction if Rita Skeeter got her hands on a copy and put it in the "Daily Prophet"? Priceless.  
>  (If anyone wants to use my ideas/thoughts, all I ask is an comment on where the idea came from.)  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>  Now for the actual Story!  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna Lovegood, a frail blond girl with light blue eyes and a constantly dreamy expression, wandered over towards her first school friend. Harry Potter, black haired, green-eyed, and somewhat on the small side because of mistreatment at home was pacing and muttering to himself. Nearby bushy-haired Hermione and redhead Ron watched him worriedly. Luna mentally sighed when she noticed Harry rubbing at his scar again before rubbing at his injured hand.

"You know I bet the younger snakes and their hatchlings would like a paper about their Basilisk King. Perhaps about his moods on such and such a day or how his mind decided to share what it was thinking at one point or another. Publishing it might even reduce the bleed through. I'm sure my daddy would help. We could publish it as a Death Eater's digest or in a section of the Quibbler," Luna suggested lightly. "It might cut down on the rage you have been having trouble controlling."

Harry stared at her in shock. "That's brilliant Luna! We can even get the twins to help and think up ridiculous things to report on."

"Harry? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hermione said worriedly.

"But don't you see? It will help me deal with the stupid visions and I can mock them all at the same time, get rid of my frustrations at them, and its all legal!" Harry enthused, happy he finally had something he could do about the situation. "We can run a speculations section about who are Death Eaters and why."

"Umbridge," Ron said immediately.

"Exactly!" Harry agreed gleefully.

"As long as you get your school work done... I'll help. I want a section that explains muggle things though," Hermione warned. The others quickly agreed and thus was born the writing staff of the Death Eater's Digest.

"We could accept anonymous letters from the Death Eaters that want to contribute. If we use Malfoy as the relay it would stay secret and he could even transfer them during our regular fights. We could even have a section for non-Death Eaters to post questions and stories of their own," Hermione suggested thoughtfully. She was really getting into the idea of this project.

"A section on Prophecies might be nice and on false imprisonment or the definition of magic and its classification for those who don't know it or were taught different. Maybe a section written on the forbidden rituals and holidays to allow for the muggle ones to replace them," Luna suggested. "The ministry is so insistent on changing our records so that parts of our past are lost that he's hurting magic. We could help fix that."

"Please tell me you're joking," Hermione begged. Luna just gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, then we definitely have to have a section asking for clarification of the Dark's reasons and get one of the pureblood families to explain the holidays and stuff," Harry said determinedly.

"Professor Snape can explain many things," Luna suggested. "And it would be a way to show that you were sorry about the memories. Especially if you include parts of the King of Serpents for his potions cupboard."

"I don't know what would be useful or how to harvest it," Harry pointed out in resignation.

"Then send him a note and promise him some Basilisk hide if he helps you and teaches us to harvest it," Luna pointed out reasonably. "His grumpiness might even abate for a few days."

"Or we could trade him some of the snake for a favor later, like helping us prank the rest of the staff!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We wouldn't be able to get away with just pranking Umbridge but if we got the rest of the staff too.... Well, we'd be heroes!"

"Not Professor Snape," Hermione insisted.

"Snape knows how to be late or miss getting hit. He got enough practice against my father and his friends in school," Harry said moodily.

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"He didn't deserve what the Marauders did to him! Everyone makes them out to be the perfect people. They're not! They were just _bullies_ ," Harry nearly exploded before forcefully reigning in the combined tempers of his teenage self and the bleed through from Voldemort. The invective he placed on _bullies_ had Ron and Hermione stumbling back in shock.

"Interesting, and I thought you'd have reveled in that memory," Snape said from just behind him, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Hello Professor Snape. I hope that the Wigwams will cease blinding your sight today," Luna said congenially. Harry gathered his courage and launched into his apology and offer of Basilisk parts before the man could stalk off, assign detention, or take points.

"Do you want potion ingredients? I mean Basilisk parts? I can get them for you but I don't know how to harvest them and I really am sorry about looking in your pensive!" Harry practically babbled, only to be silenced by Hermione's quick hand over his mouth.

"You're babbling," Hermione scolded with a sigh of resignation.

"Look! Granger is trying to smother Potter! About time too!" Malfoy crowed from just down the corridor.

"Move along," Snape said sharply to Draco and the other students before turning on the staff of Death Eater's Digest. "Detention for your cheek Potter. Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley will be joining you tonight at 8."

The lack of true heat in his voice had Luna nodding happily before dragging the others away so they wouldn't have time to get angry at him.


	2. Detention

The four of them arrived at his office promptly at 8 for their detention, mostly due to Hermione's fussing, and were ushered inside.

"Explain, fully. I want to know whatever mischief you lot are getting up to that would require bribing me with Basilisk parts," Snape ordered the moment the door was locked and the privacy spells were up. So they did. "That... is a reasonable price for the risks. Very well, we will use this detention to harvest the Basilisk, indeed if it truly was a basilisk. No doubt it wasn't much longer than a man is tall."

"Uh... you might want to ask your best Seventh year potion students to come with us, at least five of them," Ron said tentatively, vividly remembering the size of the shed skin under the rock fall. "The ceiling sort of came down any way when Lockheart tried to Obliviate us, we might need the extra people."

"I'll pay them ten galleons each if they help and I can get an owl to the bank. Umbridge or someone hurt Hedwig trying to take my letters so it may have to wait until break or a Hogsmeade weekend but I'll pay them," Harry offered quickly. He really didn't want to be stuck harvesting more than 60 feet of Basilisk with just his friends and Snape. It would take _days_.

"Very well... You will be providing the full story of your first trip to the chamber," Snape informed them, mentally cursing at the missing information before sending out messages to his entire Seventh year class and instructed them to come to his office post haste.

A word to a House elf had what little potions equipment that doubled for use in harvesting retrieved from the dorms of each of the four students. They checked their kits while he collected his own as they waited for the seventh year students. When they finally arrived Harry couldn't recognize most of them and mentally shrugged before leading the group to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Professor why are we standing outside a girl's loo?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked confusedly.

"Just a sec. We're going into Slytherin's Chamber to look at the dead Basilisk and I have to talk Myrtle into ignoring us," Harry said distractedly.

"OH! Why Harry you've come to visit!" the voice of Myrtle said with a giggle as she floated out of one of the stalls.

"Hi Myrtle. We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets again. Do you think you can warn us if anyone shows up to follow us? Or warn Professor Snape if someone needs us? It will take us awhile to get back out you see. Last time Fawkes had to carry us out," Harry explained, much to the shock of their helpers.

"Harry, did you think of a way back out? I'm not good on a broom," Hermione asked quickly, realizing they actually hadn't planed this all that well.

"Ropes? I can always summon my Firebolt if I leave the entrance open and carry everyone back up," Harry suggested with a shrug. He knew that Riddle had regularly gone down to the chamber after discovering it before Myrtle died but wasn't sure how he'd gotten back up the pipes.

"Lets open it and let them see the way down before figuring out how to come back up," Ron suggested. Harry nodded his agreement and hissed the entrance open.

"I've heard you talking in your sleep in Parsel a couple of times and you've said that one a lot, what does it mean?" Ron asked, intrigued while everyone else gaped at the giant open pipe.

"Open," Harry said with a grin. "It seems to mostly be the password for any Parsel locked secret passages but I haven't had a chance to check more than the chamber since most of them are probably in the dungeon. I bet I could even get into the Slytherin Common room with it."

"That would have been better than having to knock out Crabbe and Goyle in second year to use the Polyjuice potion that Hermione brewed for us," Ron agreed sagely. The sudden drop in temperature had them suddenly remembering that _Snape_ was in the room.

"I take it Miss. Granger is the one responsible for my missing Boomslang skin that year?" Snape drawled menacingly. The boys gulped hard and sent their friend an apologetic look which she waved away.

"Is it still a fun slide down?" Luna asked, redirecting attention to the pipe and how they had gotten down the first time.

"Probably but there is a lot of muck and stuff on the pipe and bones at the bottom," Harry informed them. "Then there's the rock fall further in because of Lockheart being stupid. I think the shed skin is still trapped under the rocks. We can collect it if Snape thinks he can use it for potions or something."

"Do you have any idea what basilisk parts are worth if what you're saying is in any way true?" Snape demanded in exasperation.

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully before jumping into the pipe with a gleeful shout.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled after he caught up with Harry at the bottom of the slide. "You could have been killed!"

"So? Its not like a lot of people will miss me not to mention I've got a madman after my blood," Harry said with a complete lack of worry about his own safety that struck Snape as utterly _wrong_.

Hermione immediately started berating him about his risk taking, having missed the exchange between Harry and Snape during her own slide down. The potion master noted that Hermione was gently soothed and no promise was given that Potter would take more care. A quick cushioning charm made it so that anyone who followed wouldn't land on the hard floor but on their feet instead. Once everyone was there they took a moment to clean up themselves and the area before moving forwards. Harry and Ron were proven right when they found the tunnel mostly still filled at the cave-in site.

"Up there is where I pulled Ginny back through and Ron helped me sort her out," Harry pointed out the small hole near the ceiling.

"We're going to need Filius," Snape muttered, sending off a quick patronus to fetch the Charms Master.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," Harry said suddenly. "I... don't want him to know."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, its like the school will stop us from getting to the Chamber if Dumbledore is told or something like that. If it were Voldemort angry over this I'd already be on the ground screaming and trying to rip open my scar," Harry admitted with a look of confusion.

"But.. that didn't happen the last time," Ron pointed out.

"Which is why its weird," Harry agreed.

It didn't take long for Flitwick to show up, all excited about the new school passageway. He had no trouble getting to them since Harry had left the first entrance open for the others. Between the two teachers and the group of seventh years the cave-in was quickly cleared away and they were able to move forwards only to stumble on the shed skin of the Basilisk.

"You _killed_ whatever made this?!" one of the seventh years asked in a mix of shock and terror as they stopped to examine the skin.

"Actually, its bigger than that," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know how much of it has gone bad since its been just sitting in the chamber ever since I got Ginny out of there. I think Dumbledore already knows about the chamber 'cuz Fawkes rescued us and helped me kill it. He brought me the sorting hat and I pulled Gryffindor's sword out of it. Got a fang in the arm when I killed it but Fawkes cried on the wound and I was able to get back up and find Ron with Ginny."

"If you follow through on the Death Eater newsletter I caught the four of you discussing you might consider writing up your adventures from each year and what you know about what happened after," Snape pointed out mildly. He'd be damned if he didn't find out someway what they had been up to. He already had plans to skin Potter alive for nearly giving him multiple heart attacks on this detention.

"The idea is to let people know what's going on. I'm sort of hoping that Voldy will get upset enough to write up an article on why the Death Eaters do what they do. It would give me a better idea what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark when my life is on the line and that's all Dumbledore seems to be doing. It's also why I was stupid enough to risk your wrath about the memories that night," Harry said sheepishly, keeping his transgressions vague more in deference to Snape than as a way to protect himself. "I can't seem to find anything out any other way."

"Harry gets tired of being treated like a puppet. He's not even allowed to get decent clothes," Hermione explained softly. Harry stalked forwards, trying to get away from any potential accusations and questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

The true entrance to the chamber made Flitwick squeak. Harry didn't bother to say anything but the password to let them inside. Instead he let not only the chamber but also the giant perfectly preserved Basilisk corpse speak for him.

"Mate, I honestly didn't realize how big it was when you told us," Ron informed him as he stared at the corpse in shock. "I will never doubt you again."

Harry snorted in amusement and quickly chivied everyone along before they could exclaim over what he had done to the Basilisk. He really wasn't looking forwards to the inevitable lecture from Hermione and the detentions he'd probably just earned from Snape.

"You are here as extra hands. As Mr. Potter killed the creature all of it belongs to him by Right of Conquest. If I catch _any_ of you filching Mr. Potter's property I will personally report the theft to the goblins and allow you to face the consequences of your actions. As potion Masters and Apprentices you will be asked from time to time to help harvest expensive ingredients like this for a client. Integrity is vital in instances like this and I will not tolerate the poor light you will be casting my own reputation in if I catch you stealing. Tonight Potter is our client and has already promised ten galleons each for your participation," Snape instructed them all sternly.

"Be very careful of the blood and venom, its highly dangerous and might eat through clothes and stuff. In fact I'm only letting the Professors deal with the venom so don't go near it. If you can convince Professor Snape to let you have some of the Basilisk I'll add it to the galleons I'm giving you. I'm letting the Professor decide so you can't talk me into it behind his back since he knows how everything can be used and I don't," Harry informed them, deadly serious before releasing them to begin the harvesting.

A jointly cast levitation charm allowed them to move it out of the water and arrange the corpse for proper harvesting. It took them well past midnight before they quit for the time being and they had barely finished 3 feet beyond the head.

"Harry didn't you have detention with Umbridge tonight?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering the pink toad's nasty comment about seeing him later that night.

"Hermione I honestly prefer harvesting the damn Basilisk than writing in my own blood," Harry said tiredly, not censoring his words because of his exhaustion. "Its not like I'd have gotten any sleep either way. If it isn't her stupid special quill then its Moldyshorts and his flaring temper mixed liberally with nightmares keeping me up all night. I'm exhausted enough right now that I might even get more than an hour of sleep."

"Harry! Why didn't you say anything?!" Hermione asked in obvious distress.

"He's been putting silencing charms up again," Ron concluded with a fierce scowl. Harry didn't answer either of his friends, he was already half asleep on the cold wet floor of the chamber. There was no blood because Flitwick knew about a goblin charm that siphoned all of the blood safely from a body that was being harvested for use or storage.

"She's using a _Blood Quill_? On _students_?!" Flitwick squeaked furiously.

"Filius would you mind charming something into the witch for me? Something that you can deny all knowledge of?" Severus said with a nasty growl aimed at the woman as he gently levitated the exhausted teen into his arms. A quick drying and warming charm had Harry shifting and muttering in his sleep but less likely to catch hypothermia.

"Gladly!" Filius agreed with a hiss of anger. It was clear that they were done for the day and everyone packed up what had been harvested.

"I wonder if Harry could get the goblins to come take a look at the stupid thing," Ron muttered thoughtfully as he looked over the large amount that remained of the corpse. He honestly was less worried about Harry being carried around in Snape's arms than if his friend had been left on the floor.

"We'll talk about it with him tomorrow. We need to make sure he doesn't put up silencing charms again," Hermione pointed out. "Oh! This would be simpler if it was just the three of us rooming together. We could make Harry leave off the silencing spells and he wouldn't have to worry about what he told us."

"No doubt Professor Umbridge is looking for him. When she finds us I trust that Professor Flitwick will support my decision to move Mr. Potter into my quarters as punishment for failing to report the presence of the Basilisk to the staff?" Snape suggested mildly. They passed from the chamber into the tunnel as Filius voiced his agreement to the suggestion, seeing the wisdom of keeping an eye on him.

Ron made them all stop as he gently woke Harry to close the door. By the time they got back into Myrtle's bathroom it was nearly 2 am and it was Hermione's turn to gently wake their friend so that the passage way could be sealed. They were just in time to keep Umbridge from discovering the passage as she finally found them.

"Detention for all of you for being out after curfew. Another week for you Potter for missing tonight's detention.," Umbridge said cruelly.

"As they were assisting me in working on harvesting certain dangerous ingredients and with two teachers they are excused from being out after curfew. As for Potter his detention was unavoidably missed, I kept him an extra three hours for failing to inform me of the second detention. As it is he has already lost the privilege of remaining quartered with his friends in the dormitory for failing to report the presence of a dead Basilisk in the school. For the duration of the school year I will be requiring him to reside in my quarters so that I may have a better chance of keeping the brat out of mischief," Snape informed her coolly, his anger contained firmly behind Occlumency barriers.

"Preposterous! Basilisks are extinct!" Umbridge protested. In response Ron shoved his package of parts into her gut which she instinctively grabbed before the package fell to the floor.

"Shove it you pink toad! Harry's already collapsed once tonight because of how you've been after him. How would you like to see your name in the paper connected with killing a _student_?!" Ron snarled at her. "You have no idea how many times we have to pull his arse out of the fire because someone thought it was a good idea to attack the school just to get at him! You say we don't need to know how to defend ourselves. Tell that to Basilisk pieces in your arms... The very same one he killed when we were _12_! Don't forget to give it back to Harry when you're done looking at them, its his by Right of Conquest just like the Slytherin title."

"I wonder how everyone will respond to you abusing a Founder's Heir?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as they were quickly shuffled out of the room by the two supervising teachers.

Everyone quickly scattered towards their beds, new gossip to share as they spread it like wildfire. Harry would later be grateful for his "punishment". His new residence allowed him to hide out in Snape's quarters from the renewed whispers of his parseltongue ability and the possibility of him becoming a new dark lord. Umbridge stopped every attempt to contact anyone outside the school with these new developments, ordering a castle wide ban on all mail of any type. A week later and Snape had enough of it.

"I wonder when we'll run out of food? After all the High Inquisitor banned any outside communication and/or mail. We can't even order food or any other supplies for that matter," Snape asked idly as they ate breakfast at the staff table.

The potions master didn't bother to look at anyone else while the staff argued over the communication ban as he watched Harry tiredly swallow his morning porridge. The brat had indeed been experiencing nightmares and Snape had found that normal sleeping potions made them worse. Harry refused to take dreamless sleep on the of chance that it would be a vision and that he would need to inform Dumbledore. Snape didn't approve and kept slipping him Dreamless sleep whenever it was medically safe and he could catch the brat to pour it down his throat. Stubborn Brat.

They had also taken the chance to include Draco on one of his rare visits to see his godfather. It had taken a little bribing and some insults thrown around but it still _worked_. The small Digest's staff was already half way through writing the first edition, which would be larger than normal. It covered Harry's fourth year, the tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection. Snape had insisted that the story of the Chamber of Secrets would go out in the second edition. This was partly because now that the beast was being harvested he had to use reporting it as a way to maintain his position in the Inner Circle.

Snape mentally recounted the last meeting of the group in his quarters to plan out the articles for the first several issues. Granger had talked Potter into doing an article on muggle chores to go with her own, explaining that having more than one point of view on muggle households would be beneficial. Weasley complained about the topic and was assigned to enlist the help of his brothers for distribution before being asked to fetch a snack from the kitchens. Once he was gone they discussed what polls would be included and if they should provide an explanation for certain permanent sections. I pointed out that it wasn't really necessary for some but for others it was vital only to be roped into writing a section on potions and basic techniques. At least my articles would keep more dunderheads from ruining the lab or melting cauldrons.

The burn of the Dark Mark interrupted his mental review and had him swiftly exiting the Great Hall, heading for the edge of the wards. He really hoped he wouldn't be crucioed when he delivered the news about the chamber and the death of the Basilisk.


	3. Seer's Chess Move

A crack echoed in the cold morning air as he followed the homing beacon installed in the Dark Mark and he was there. Absently, conjuring his customary mask and transfiguring his clothes into the standard uniform robes of his Inner Circle rank Snape stalked forwards to his place in the meeting and waited. The first order of business turned out to be reports on Auror movements and investigations into some of the actions taken against dark creatures or families. There was a minor upset when a lower level Death Eater admitted to being unable to complete his task and got crucioed for it. Then it was Snape's turn.

"Severus, my precious serpent, what have you to report?" Voldemort hisses with Nagini watching on indulgently as Snape steps forwards.

"I have received confirmation that Slytherin's Basilisk was killed by Harry Potter in self defense at the end of his second year. An enchanted diary, also destroyed in self defense, claimed to be something more than a memory of you opened the chamber and used the Basilisk against the school. Potter approached me to apologize for an offense and attempted to bribe me with Basilisk parts for help in establishing a... newsletter. The newsletter is supposed to cover what he feels through the bond he has with you, what he receives in visions connected to the bond, and delve into various aspects of our group. I was asked to teach the boy Occlumency supposedly in an attempt to keep your mind out of his. I was also secretly tasked to destroy as much of his mental defenses as possible without driving him insane. The moment I had sufficient justification to end the _lessons_ I did so with extreme prejudice. I had no way to report these events until now. Draco Malfoy has also been convinced to deliver any anonymous letters from our members for publishing within the newsletter. The golden trio has done this as an extra security for those of us who wish to explain our side to the public. Luna Lovegood is providing access to the Quibbler's printing press for distribution purposes. Miss. Lovegood also was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. Dumbledore has been actively avoiding Potter. The current Defense Professor, Delores Umbridge has been using a Blood Quill on the students," Severus informed his lord darkly. "It was in fact Potter's attempts to gain my assistance with both newsletter and harvesting the Basilisk that brought this to my attention. I have thus far allowed myself to be recruited as a writer for the newsletter and arranged to have Potter stay in my quarters, supposedly as punishment. My lord I have found that whatever the light puts that boy through he shows signs of _abuse_."

The dead silence that followed showed just how shocked everyone was at the contents of his lengthy report.

"You're joking. Tell me your joking," Lucius said in a desperate voice. He did _not_ want to loose his son to the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Who has harmed Potter?! Potter is _mine_!" Voldemort growled menacingly.

"I have not yet determined that aside from Umbridge who takes great pleasure in forcing Potter to use a Blood Quill during detentions. Do you wish me to continue to investigate?" Severus answered stoically. "It would necessitate allowing the newsletter to continue and be published. I would also need to get closer to Potter, possibly become nicer to him in public as well as in private."

"Do it. Lucius your son will assist and I grant permission for those of you who wish to contribute to this... newsletter to send your letters to the golden brat via Severus or Lucius. Also should you return to the chamber, as I suspect that you haven't completely harvested Allisa, have the brat call for stairs. He'll know what I mean," Voldemort grumbled. He didn't like some of this but it would give him a direct link into the workings of the light without having to raid Potter's juvenile mind nightly.

They were quickly dismissed and more than one person approached the two assigned wizards about the newsletter.

"Do you think you could get him to publish an accurate list of our lord's likes and dislikes?" Travers asked earnestly. The mental bond had been a revelation to everyone but Voldemort and Severus but it was being taken in good cheer. It was further proof that Potter had actually had a few advantages and they weren't entirely to blame when it came to him beating any of them.

"What makes you think he can find that out?" Severus sneered but relented at the downcast look on the other man's face. "I'll ask but I've no idea what he gets from our Lord for the most part. I've been having to dose him with Dreamless sleep because of his nightmares, most of which are about someone called Vernon or the death of his mother and fall of our lord. Judging by his screams something about the night the Potter's died hurts him like our lord's temporary death ripped something free even as he accepted something from our lord. I don't know what magics were used that night but we might be able to _turn_ the brat. I am hoping that he will see us properly through this project. Imagine what we could get done if Potter and our lord weren't constantly trying to kill each other!"

"That's why you petitioned to continue the project and get closer to him," Lucius said with sudden understanding. Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know how he reacts to a vision because he hasn't had one yet but from what I've heard he may get some transference when our lord uses a Crucio with the link opened. Once I have that confirmed I will have to inform our lord," Severus admitted. This caused everyone to shiver at the thought of feeling every single crucio whether it was aimed at them or not.

"Baby Potter has got to have a phenomenal pain tolerance," Bellatrix muttered, her craziness long since proven to be more a battle tactic than reality.

Snape took his leave quickly after that only to walk into his quarters at Hogwarts and find Harry collapsed on the floor of his living room, screaming. Apparently, Voldemort had only waited an hour before venting his rage about the situation. Harry was muttering various spells, most of which would be considered combat spells if the sequence had any connection. A quick levitation spell ensured that he didn't hurt himself in his thrashing as Severus waited for the brat to come out of the nightmare known as Voldemort's rage.

"Did you have to tell him?" Harry's muttered groan of pain informed him that the vision had ended.

"And how would I keep my place in his ranks if I did not? My position is precarious, as you know," Snape shot back, gently lowering Harry onto the couch so that he could do a quick examination.

"I'm not abused," Harry retaliated, moving about as needed despite the sweat soaked clothing.

"Yes... you are," Snape said softly, sadly. "I lived the same when I was younger and I am ashamed to have missed the signs in you until I got a chance to examine you after your collapse in the chamber. Weasley was right, you talk in your sleep. If my position wasn't so important to keeping you alive I would kneel and allow you to take your due for I have caused you great harm. Harm which is only compounded by the life debt I owed your father. As it stands I am still your strongest shield against both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I will endeavor not to mistake your wounded actions again until it is safe enough to kneel and give you your due."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked in frustration, choosing to put aside the issue of abuse for the moment.

"I am only allowed to work unhindered because I have been acting as your shield. The moment your magic determines it is safe I will be forced to kneel and allow you your retribution for my harmful actions," Snape explained reluctantly. "The only alternative would be if you forgive my actions or find no fault in my actions in the first place. It wouldn't be this strong if I hadn't already owed your father a life debt."

"Fuck," Harry said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"If that is how you wish to have your repayment I will oblige," Severus said meekly. Harry's horrified look of shock causes him to flinch back as if he'd been struck. "I apologize if the thought is distasteful. I will leave you to your thoughts while I fetch a pain potion and a nerve regenerator for the remnants of the cruciartus."

Harry made a noise of denial even as the snarky potions master fled. He thunked his head against the armrest, mentally swearing at himself for not being fast enough to catch the snarky bastard and demand a better explanation. Thinking about this new information a plan started to form in his mind. It was clear that the ministry is mental, its also clear they don't know enough about the dark and what they are fighting for.

Harry had never heard of life debts before tonight but he now knew that Voldemort felt uncomfortable messing with his mind and uncomfortable with the way their brains were tied together. Both of these things were something he could use and he didn't think Dumbledore would like what he planned to do. In fact if Dumbledore got wind of what they were doing with the newsletter he'd probably be sent back to the Dursleys on some pretense or told he was putting everyone at risk and then find some way to prove it. Neither option was acceptable.

When Snape finally returned with the potions he found Harry seemingly half asleep due to exhaustion. A quiet medical spell had both potions in his stomach matched with a breath of prayer that the brat would forget his suggestion. A hesitant hand carefully covered the green-eyed brat with a spare blanket before the dungeon bat snuck away to his own bed. Harry watched him the entire time and starts to plot. He would need to find out the older wizard's feelings before taking certain steps and find that book he's stumbled across in the library ages ago but by the end of all this he might have his very own Dungeon Bat. Whatever happens Dumbledore can't know until the magic is complete. Whatever happens the Dursleys can't know _at all_.

A thought struck Harry, this would be the perfect time to explain to the naive public exactly what his life is like. A quick accio had the truth serum soaked parchment in his hands along with a self inking quill. A quick spell that Luna taught him would charm it so that it couldn't be read until it was published and already headed off to the various house holds. The truth serum was so that he couldn't even lie to himself about what needed to be written.

"A Summation of the Life of Harry Potter thus far written by Harry Potter," Harry told himself firmly as he set to work.

This article would replace his article on doing chores the muggle way. He would also use it to explain his complete lack of understanding about the magical world and what happened any time he tried to learn something. The final thing it would cover was his complete confusion over why he was the Boy-Who-Lived and why everyone seems to want him dead. The very first lines explained that he was writing it on paper soaked in truth serum. There would also be a note at the end explaining that specifics about his adventures would be covered in other articles.

Once he was done it was well past midnight but he sent it to Luna any way so that she could add it to the first edition that would be printed the next day. He had no idea that it was being printed that night and would go out with the morning Quibbler, his life story printed in both newsletters. Harry also wasn't sure _how_ his friend was getting their articles to her father for printing but knew that she did any way.

Lord Malfoy received a number of copies all addressed to other Death Eaters courtesy of Malfoy. The one addressed to Bellatrix requested that she write an article on the various uses and virtues of the Cruciatus curse. It was only chance that had Nagini passing by when she heard the blond muttering over one addressed to Tom Riddle and confiscated it to give to her master.

Harry was in Transfiguration that morning when he felt the shock resonate through his scar. The abrupt loss of pain matched by what he knew was fury on his behalf made him feel weak. It was only by shear force of will that he didn't topple out of his chair in favor of passing out on the floor.

"Harry?" Ron hissed in alarm, foregoing the lesson in favor of helping his friend.

"He found out something that he didn't like but it also distracted him enough that I can't feel him hating me," Harry said weakly. "I'll be alright. I just need a rest."

Snape was in his office at the same time and felt his knees go weak as the life debt took hold and knew he had waited too long to tell the brat. There was no longer a time limit or any other limit to what Potter could legally do to him. Something had changed in regards to either Dumbledore or Voldemort and he was no longer acting as the only effective shield for the green-eyed imp. The brat would know the moment they were in the same room and Snape would be unable to stay on his feet without permission in the presence of his new true master. A quick note told Potter he needed to see him before his next class and another canceled the potions classes for the day to assign bookwork. Thankfully, the current lesson was nearly finished leaving Severus barely enough time to prepare tea and have it waiting when Harry would inevitably storm in.

"Snape?" Harry called as he came in through the door, unknowingly bringing the man to his knees next to the coffee table.

"In the living room," Snape choked out, fighting back tears.

"You alright? Its just that..." Harry abruptly halted when he saw the proud man on his knees fighting not to cry. "What happened?"

"Something changed and the magic no longer deems the danger to be sufficient for refusing you your rights. I waited too long to tell you thus there is no limit to your _pound of flesh_ or the duration of punishment. I am completely at your mercy until you deem otherwise, if ever," Severus admitted, head bowed in complete submission even as the Dark Mark practically seared his arm. He would ignore the call from the Dark Lord until Harry told him he could go, if ever.

Harry swore viciously as he paced, trying to think up a solution to this mess. He had only wanted to clear the air a bit with the dark sect before addressing this not force it to trigger fully. He wasn't stupid, he could make the other man his slave and the magic would enforce it. The problem was that he saw no reason for this in the first place. Snape had kept his sorry arse alive and his head out of the clouds that could have killed him. If anything was owed it was _Harry_ that owed _Snape_ not the other way around.

"This is a culmination of magics," Snape felt the need to explain so that Harry would understand. "The first was the harm I unintentionally did to your mother. The second was when your father saved my life. The third... was probably when I begged both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore to ensure your mother and thus you were spared. The fourth was the unbreakable vow that Dumbledore forced me into so that you would have a protector the night of their deaths. The fifth was every time I caused you excessive harm, emotionally or physically. I cannot quantify the last since I never bothered to learn who you were as a person. You _own_ me."

"And if I deem you at no fault? If I wish to release you as having long since repaid me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't think you can," Severus admitted. "The magic isn't satisfied. I can feel it pulsing under my skin. It has even ignored the call through the Dark Mark, overriding the loyalty oath I gave as a student to the Dark Lord."

"Then it looks like you and I are going to visit old Voldy. I can't have you hurt if you're mine and telling Snake-face directly will give me a chance to clear somethings up," Harry said decidedly. When Snape went to protest the magic sealed the words in his throat so that he could only nod meek acceptance and fetch his cloak for their trip. In charms class Luna smiled to herself, pleased with the results of the first edition of the Death Eater Digest before returning to her lesson.


	4. Clearing the Air

Harry couldn't help clutching the potions master tightly as they apparated to wherever Voldy had set up his base. He fought with himself not to use this to make the other man submit. The Gryffindor knew instinctively that if he gave into that urge it would break the proud dark wizard. Godric, he wished he knew a way to fix this. They landed and Harry quickly slipped into his invisibility cloak before following Snape into the building.

"Tell him that you have information to relay in private and invite him to bring Nagini. Tell him its about me. If you need permission for anything you have it, even if its to kill me," Harry hissed into the older man's ear, making him choke on hearing the last set of permissions. The potions master could feel the restricting magic of his promise to protect the brat and serve as Dumbledore's spy fall away. The shock of the release had him pale and shaking as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked worriedly.

"I.. I need to speak to you privately. Its about Potter. If you do not feel safe with me feel free to bring your familiar and I will hand over my wand," Severus explained shakily. Voldemort observed him for a moment, noting Potter's presence at his elbow and the fact that Snape was acting strange.

"Very well, all disguises come off during the meeting," Voldemort informed him before quickly leading them to his office, locking it and warding it with layers of privacy spells.

Harry dropped his invisibility cloak without comment, figuring the man had been able to detect his presence from the start. Snape tried to pass over his wand only for Potter to intercept it and wrap it with his own wand in the cloak, invisibility side turned in. He also instinctively drew the older wizard into a comforting hug, choosing to seat him in the chair and stand behind the snarky git.

"Something has come up. Some magic has decided that Snape belongs to me. I wanted to clear the air with your side before it was addressed partly because at the time it wasn't fully active. Publishing the article seems to have changed something and it kicked in with a vengeance. I don't deem Professor Snape at fault and would release him from whatever this is but he doesn't think I can despite gaining complete control over him via this magic. He said something about a life debt he owed my father being part of a mixing of magics that would allow me to take whatever reparations I wished from him. If anything I owe _him_ , not the other way around," Harry told him succinctly. "I have given him whatever permissions he may need for this meeting, including allowing him to kill me if it is needed. You still hold his loyalty oath but I felt something release when I gave him those blanket permissions."

"The vow to protect you and the promise to spy for Dumbledore," Severus muttered, hunching his shoulders as if he were about to get hit.

"This complicates things," Voldemort observed neutrally.

"Right now, I trust you more than I trust Dumbledore and you already have a stake in the issue so I came to you," Harry said simply. "This man has done me a great service repeatedly even if only because he has been forced to. If my death will free him I will offer up the knife and my own throat."

"It can't be mitigated or undone once the magic activates but we can limit how much strain he comes under. The easiest way to do that is if you joined our cause, take my mark or at least swear your services and resources to the dark. This is _Olde Magick_ , something that was practically myth by the time of the founders. It supersedes nearly everything we know of today. The only reason it might not have overridden his loyalty oath is because I based it off an ancient oath of fealty and added parseltongue to the mix when branding them. Its one step above the binding of a full slave to their master. You could, with effort, override even that but I'm not certain he would be whole afterwards," Voldemort admitted with a sigh. "I could tell you that your death would free him but that would be a lie, instead it would destroy him because you have no blood heirs to inherit it from you."

"And if I accept this?" Harry asked defiantly, nostrils flaring, chin a rock edifice of stubbornness.

"Then we would have to work out between us who had authority and when or you would have to enter my service or I would have to release him from service," Voldemort said simply. "If you enter my service or I release him from service he will belong solely to you. If we can't come to an agreement he will suffer for it."

Harry swore softly. This was not how he thought his day was going to go.

"Why are you even offering your life for mine?" Severus asked, completely aghast as he came out of his mental fugue enough to realize what was going on.

"I... don't know. I know I want you and I know that I'm getting something from you that makes me want to trust Snake-face... But I don't know why I'm offering mine for yours without question," Harry admitted with a sudden frown. "Normally, I do actually think things through."

These words triggered a spell that transfigured a letter from thread that had been added to Harry's shirt, returning it to its original form. Before anyone could move to pick it up it started reciting its contents in a much nicer form than that of a howler.

"Dear Harry, Dark Lord, and Professor Snape, I am sorry I had to push to get you to talk to each other but the Wigwams Dumbledore set on the three of you were so thick I almost didn't think it would work. The magic is old, yes, but not heartless. Professor Snape has some say once 24 hours has passed unless you make a binding agreement before then. It was the loyalty oath to his Darkness that helped cement the ownership because of what Harry's scar is. Harry's willingness to talk was his drawing on the bond for information and understanding of the dark's goal's. The kneeling was an inner wish by the Professor to be taken care of. Please don't hurt him any more than he already has been. Dark Lord, if Harry returns you must not give any indication that you no longer wish to kill him or Dumbledore will ensure that he dies within a fortnight along with more than half of Slytherin house. I think that Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy would be bad choices to tell about Harry and Professor Snape's impending nuptials but Hermione will want to do tests that will take too long or go to Dumbledore. Remind Nagini that hatchlings make mistakes, that's how they learn. I will see you when you return. ~Luna."

"She has got to have some sort of seer blood," Harry muttered distracted as he worked through the letter and his mind cleared.

Severus didn't make a move. He couldn't bring himself to reject the ditzy blond's words and the thought of either wizard in the room rejecting him _hurt_. His secret was out and it only took an impossibly ancient magic matched with a young seer drugging his prospective true master to do it.

"I want to keep him," Harry said abruptly almost challengingly to his counter part.

"Would you fight for him? Would you punish him when he needed it? Would you bond with him?" Voldemort countered, honestly wanting to know if Severus would be treated well.

"I think... I already have, on all counts. I'll just be better at it now that I know more about what I'm doing," Harry said slowly.

"Would you kneel to him? Give him everything and ask nothing in return?" Voldemort asked, curious.

"If that was what he wanted. I might not have been clear headed earlier but I still spoke truthfully. I'd look for another way first but if I couldn't find one I would offer my own life if he needed it," Harry said with a thoughtful frown.

"Kneel," Voldemort ordered softly. Harry gave him an incredulous look but obeyed, suspecting, _knowing_ what he was accepting in the process. "I cannot bond you as a servant for you are too close to an equal thus I release one of mine into your care. I release to you Severus Tobias Snape and charge you with his well being both physical and mental. Protect him as your own Harry James Potter and let there no longer be war between us."

"I accept the gift of they vassal in the spirit in which it was given and pledge to you that war was never my intent only survival. I am only a threat of your own making and accept this appeasement. So mote it be," Harry answered, allowing his magic to form the words and sealing it with the traditional term echoed by the other two wizards.

A quiet hiss from Severus indicated the Dark Mark being affected as it rewrote its self and strengthened the bond between Potter and himself. There would be no going back from this or the transfer of "ownership". This ritual formally ended any animosity between the two powerful wizards in every way.

"I think I'm going to kill Luna when we get back. She should have explained rather than tricked us into this," Harry muttered halfheartedly as he got back to his feet.

"At least we're not trying to kill each other anymore," Voldemort answered just as halfheartedly.

"If Dumbledore forces us into another confrontation we can so screw with his mind," Harry snickered, already plotting what kind of prank they can pull with this.

"You have an evil mind. I like it," Voldemort agreed. "I badly need to get back at that old coot."

"I bet he's seen the first edition of the newsletter by now... do you think I could talk you into writing an article on your goals and stuff? Wouldn't mind having your versions of the raids and things, give everyone something to think about," Harry said wistfully. He sort-of liked having the link with Snape that told him stuff but it was kinda hard to explain why he was so certain of things if he couldn't tell them the information in the first place. Plus Dumbledore's horrified look was going to be _priceless_ when he figured out who was in charge of the newsletter.

"Very well, but I'm not citing my sources of information," Voldemort smirked. He rather liked not having to fight the troublesome brat. If he played this right he'd eventually get both Potter and Snape.

Severus couldn't hold back a forlorn sound causing the other two to turn towards him with a frown.

"Ah, shit! I can't believe... I'm an idiot," Harry said cursing himself as he gave the snarky man a tentative hug and ran his fingers along the new mark, soothing the magic. Snape shoved his face into the brat's chest, breathing deeply as the magic finally settled into a more normal feeling. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't think about the bond and the magic needing to settle. I promise not to ask you to do anything you don't want to do unless its meant to protect you. I'll try to make sure to discuss anything important with you since it affects you now too."

"Thank you," Snape said simply pulling back and mentally retrieving his cloak of stubborn pride.

"I wonder if I'm going to be forced back to the Dursleys," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "Yeah, probably... I don't know what I'm going to do with you come summer. Hell, I don't even know how far the bond will let us get from each other or what resources we'll have.... I hate it but I can probably bargain some of my fame into a safe place for you to stay, maybe do an interview with Skeeter in trade for groceries or something else we'll need."

"Aren't you spoiled? Can't you just demand that he stays with you? Is taken care of?" Voldemort asked, the confusion of both older wizards obvious. Harry gave a harsh, bitter laugh.

"No. I can't even demand a proper meal each day for myself. There's a good chance that if I bring home Professor Snape my Uncle will finally follow through and kill me, kill us," Harry said dismissively, trying to pass it off as nothing. His body radiated pain, despair, and a repressed need to bolt.

"But I'm the only one allowed to hurt you... the ancient laws demanded such until we came to a truce just now! Who hurt you? I have every right to go after them for harming you without my permission," Voldemort said in shock.

"If you... I would have died with you. No wonder it felt like I was failing some magical vow I didn't remember making for the last 14 years! Dumbledore _lied_ to me. You weren't safe at all," Severus said in equal shock.

Instinctively, Snape reached out and snagged the younger wizard, pulling him into his lap and completely covering him with his older body. Harry shuddered once before finally letting go and crying. He had no idea why he was crying since the last time had been years ago and he'd been beaten for it but something inside just relaxed and he couldn't hold back. He learned that day that even the strongest person occasionally needs the release of tears. Snape and Voldemort exchanged a silent look. It was clear to them that Harry had dealt with too much stress, too much emotion, and too many potentially dangerous events in the last 48 hours. He needed this release and at least some safety, safety that had clearly been in short supply until the truce was struck.

Voldemort quirked a silent missing eyebrow at the Potions Master and Snape gave a slow nod. He would try to find out who all had hurt the brat and get it back to the Dark Lord. It was his job to protect Potter, in more ways than one, and he'd bloody well do it. The first order of business was to find a way to have his powerful brat close by most of the time. The earlier "punishment" of moving him into the same quarters just took on a whole new meaning and potential use.

As Harry quieted Severus found a well of courage he quickly used before it faded away.

"Dumbledore has been threatening me with Azkaban and using less than obvious threats to Harry or the Slytherin students to get me to do what he wants," Severus admitted in almost a whisper. "I think he considers me a pet or something and when he finds out about Potter's mark he'll use it. Either he'll try to get Harry to forcefully switch the allegiance of those who are caught baring the mark, call him a Dark Lord and act accordingly, or try to get him to switch the mark of those he convinces to change sides. We can use it to create a faction within the light, a third side, or cast doubt on to the old man's sanity. Any move made would have to be done with Harry's consent especially since it may now be possible to hide the mark. There are also a few other less than pleasant options he could employ."

"Mine," Harry mumbled, clutching tightly at Severus' robes and not even bothering to open his eyes. Voldemort chuckled at how cute Harry was being before addressing the points that Snape brought up.

"Nothing can be decided at this time. We need to know what Potter wants and we need to know how Dumbledore will react. If Potter wants to cut ties aside from a yearly prank on Dumbledore when he forces our confrontation that is his right. If he wants to turn this from a truce to an alliance we would have to work out various details and he would have to claim his Lordship. I honestly don't know why he hasn't yet," Voldemort mused. "I might even allow for some others to approach him and have him claim their marks and allegiance. I hurt enough of you while I was insane that it honestly doesn't surprise me how wary many of you are."

"Not a lord, just a stupid brat everyone wants to worship or kill," Harry muttered with a cute frown, shuddering slightly at the thought of so much attention.

"I'll have to take him to Gringotts and get that sorted. I know James didn't claim the Lordship but that he had the Potter Heirship. I also couldn't understand why he would wear rags, especially when I hated wearing mine in school," Severus said with a frown. "I had to.... well never mind."

"Yes, I remember," Voldemort said ruefully. He wasn't exactly pleased with himself for taking advantage of the other man so many years ago but it had gotten him a strong follower at the time. "Ensure that you are also tested and help the brat with the paperwork. I don't think he's been taught anything about his holdings."

"Granger recently said something about him being treated like a puppet and not being allowed better clothes. I was distracted shortly after or I would have tried to address it. Shortly before that we were momentarily alone and he said something about it not mattering if he wound up dead. I arranged for him to be moved into my quarters but..." Severus muttered with a helpless shrug.

"That should provide him with some extra protection but I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't send something back with the two of you so that I can try to help if things turn out poorly... Severus? What's that on his hand?" Voldemort asked, just noticing the pale silvery words marring the back of Harry's hand wrapped in the Potion Master's black robes. Severus took a moment to angle the brat's hand so that he could get a better look only to stare once more in shock at what he was seeing.

"Harry? How did this happen?" Severus' gentle tone belayed the anger he fought to control.

"Its just from the stupid quill that Umbitch makes us use... thanks for keeping us away from her after I showed you the chamber," Harry said with a yawn as he slipped into a doze.

"I didn't know she was making them use it for long enough to _scar_. You'll remember I reported her use of it during the last meeting," Severus snarled quietly. "I only became aware of it when he had us help harvest part of the basilisk and fell asleep on the wet stone floor. Since then the staff has been doing their best to keep Umbridge from supervising any detentions, not that any of us liked the bitch in the first place."

"She broke the ancient laws along with anyone else who hurt him before today. A prophecy can not be interfered with or forced to come to pass and any interference is grounds for the participants to claim Blood Feud, Retribution, and/or Right of Stability against any interloper. The prophecy its self is deemed burden enough to justify any action since our magic joins with the magic of the prophecy and helps anchor the stream of time. Its one of the reasons why the subjects of prophecy tend to be extremely powerful. Anything in regards to each other that can be covered by the prophecy can not be interfered with or at least we can call foul and claim compensation along with undue influence or stress. If we knew the full wording it would be easier but the simple naming of both of us in the prophecy can be just as easily stretched to cover this due to the inherently murky nature of prophecies," Voldemort explained gleefully. He had a legal target hiding on the grounds of Hogwarts and no longer had to worry about having to fight Harry except their agreed future play-fights to get Dumbledore off their backs. This entire thing also reminded him that he could legally walk down the street without interference. "Your injuries to him are covered by the bond to him which formed partly because you honestly wanted to help/protect him but were still hurting him combined with those other magics. Your position was important enough that you likely both needed the connection. I suspect that if you manage to work things out and satisfy the magic the bond will fade or change into something more appropriate."

Severus blinked at this new information as Harry struggled back into wakefulness long enough to stare at him in disbelief.

"The laws are weird," Harry grumbled, snuggling more firmly against Severus as he fought not to slip towards sleep again.

"I need to get you back so that you can go to bed. You provided a lot of the magic that changed my mark and the magics of the loyalty oath," Severus said softly. Harry muttered something as they took their leave with a promise from Voldemort to stay in contact somehow. Severus apparated them back to the school with little trouble and slipped his young master into bed with a whispered "sweet dreams, brat".


	5. Pens vs Quills

Snape waited until the next morning to inform Dumbledore and Umbridge. At breakfast, in the middle of the great hall he planed to inform them that his mark had changed. Harry had talked him into it as the perfect way to avoid anyone denying the change and as a prank on the school. Severus for his part would enjoy the prank and the best way to publicly get back at both the other staff members. Harry just wanted to see the chaos and avoid some of the automatic denial.

Halfway through breakfast Harry left his place at the Gryffindor table in favor of approaching the staff table. He had an evil smirk on his face that had the entire staff on edge the moment they saw it. Severus in turn took his cue and moved to stand next to Harry on the opposite side of the table, clearly showing that in this he sided with Potter.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked warily.

"Last night Potter managed to override my Dark Mark and switch its' allegiance," Severus drawled with a smirk of his own. He casually lifted up his sleeves to display a lighting bolt crossed with a wand and a Phoenix feather, circled by a simple snake. "I am no longer beholden to the Dark Lord and Potter can override any contract I've signed as I am now his vassal, consider it an extra escape clause on my contract. Incidentally, you can no longer threaten me with Azkaban for any reason. If you try to make Potter out to be a budding Dark Lord or once more purposefully place him in danger I will happily kill you before petitioning the goblins for your assets under Right of Conquest and arranging for the two of us to leave the country under goblin protection therein."

"You really went all out," Harry commented in amusement as he silently wondered if he could get the older wizard to explain what those threats actually meant. The way Dumbledore had paled and the horrified/stunned looks of the rest of the staff made Severus' threat out to be something important.

"Brat, finish your breakfast. Once you're done I'll take you to Gringotts and help you deal with the paperwork but you _will_ understand it before I am done with you. You will also be relearning everything about potions," Severus retorted, causing Harry's eyes to go wide as his hands automatically lifted in defense.

"Can we... not?" Harry pleaded. Severus' glare answered him, sending him back to his seat and the last of his breakfast.

"Hem, hem, hem, I thought you said you were his vassal?" Umbridge said with more than a little confusion, using the stunned silence of the room to try and figure out what was going on.

"If you cannot figure out the relationship between a lord and his sworn vassal then you do not deserve to know," Severus said caustically before stalking away to loom behind Harry while he swallowed a last piece of bacon. They were out the main doors before anyone could stop them even as the rest of the school burst out into chatter that quickly devolved into chaos.

"That was priceless!" Harry said in a burst of laughter.

"We will be outfitting you properly with actual clothes and a decent wand holster," Severus informed him. "Between potion reviews we will be covering defense and you will be coming to me for lessons in both from now on. I have a dual mastery in defense and potions and will not accept a dunderhead for a master, as such you _will_ be learning both arts to at least apprentice level. You will learn them to mastery level if I do not find you utterly incompetent."

"Wait, you were serious?!" Harry exclaimed, earning an amused look as they walked towards the edge of the wards.

"I will not have you dying on me or unable to defend yourself," Severus grumbled. "Every time you've gotten yourself into danger either I pulled your arse free or you survived by the same dumb luck that favored your father. I'll not risk your life on such a feeble and shaky concept that you have enough luck to survive every encounter you may ever have."

"Thanks... I think," Harry said in a much more subdued tone.

"Silly brat, you can get prank material to use against the Headmaster and the toad or candy for your friends while we are out," Severus pointed out. He hadn't wanted to upset the Gryffindor just make him think a bit about his own safety and some of the skills that would help with that. The Potions Master still vividly remembered their conversation at the base of the pipe outside the Chamber of Secrets. He was also determined that they wouldn't have or need a similar one in the future.

"True," Harry said with a bit of a frown.

"I'll teach you how to incorporate the pranks into your defensive repritore if you don't fight me on what you need to learn," Severus cajoled. Harry gave him a startled look that quickly morphed into an actual smile. Pleased that he got his brat to think more positively he quickly apparated them to Diagon Ally upon reaching the edge of the wards.

"Can we go into muggle London after the bank? I'm sick of using quills for my notes. I promise to use quills and parchment for the assignments I turn in but for everything else I want to use muggle stuff, pens, paper, and pencils," Harry suggested, clearly frustrated at the obvious stupidity of wizarding tools. Snape was amused to note that he was eyeing both the entrance to the Alley and the back door of the Leaky Cauldron with muggle London just beyond.

"I never understood why Dumbledore insisted on purely wizarding supplies for the students. Yes, there are some benefits to learning how to use a quill so that it is easier to learn the wand movements but sometimes that old coot goes overboard," Severus agreed in clear amusement. "After we see about our finances or rather your finances I don't see why we can't buy large amounts of cheap muggle school supplies for yourself and for your friends. It might even convince some of the others to owl their parents and use the same. For interested purebloods we can sell them the materials out of any extra we have."

"Ah... it has an actual reason?" Harry said tentatively, his eyes snapping up to meet the amused onyx orbs of the Potions Master.

"Yes, but there is such a thing as too much," Severus agreed with laughter dancing behind his eyes. Before they moved either towards the gateway into Diagon or the Leaky Cauldron and its gateway to muggle London Harry decided he needed something cleared up between them.

"Did you mean it? Would you actually welcome me in your bed? In your life?" Harry asked levelly, meeting the other man's gaze as he momentarily dropped his normal masks to show his adult-like maturity.

"Yes, even without the bond a thousand times yes," Snape said suddenly horse, his throat refusing to work properly. "I will take whatever you will give me be it as an enemy, an ally, a friend, a parent, a lover... _anything_. I couldn't even contemplate something more than silent protector and public enemy before because it would have gotten us both killed but now... anything."

"Expect to get jumped at least once," Harry informed him with a happy hum as he moved forwards to open the alley. Severus stood there staring at him stupidly as his mind tried to process what had just happened only for the grinding of the brickwork to bring him back to reality. He quickly chased after a laughing Harry, catching up to him before the brat had gone more than ten feet, and proceeding to Gringotts together.


	6. Rita's Observations

Gringotts was... enlightening. The need to get a purge of all unwanted magics and potions further so. To say that the duo was pissed was an understatement.

"He's been...!" Harry muttered angrily.

"This is one of the reasons why so many choose to fight him though what is discovered isn't usually so... thorough," Severus snarked, just as angry about the revelations in the bank as the younger male.

"Loyalty potions? Compulsion charms? Obedience spells and potions!? Completely aside from the missing money I'm surprised that we weren't missing memories!" Harry snarled. He was brought up short by Severus jerking him into a rough hug that they both desperately needed as people passed by them on the steps of Gringotts back into Diagon.

"I am just as angry but I am also glad for the more pleasant news," Severus said in a low voice. He didn't care who saw them at that moment, calming the brat was more important. "Now, we can take this information and publish it in your little newsletter, take it to the Prophet, take it to the head of the DMLE and press charges, or do something about it ourselves. We will already have to find protective items to prevent it from happening again and control your growing power. The abuse is now properly documented for whenever we choose to use it against those involved. We now have access to both the Prince and the Potter accounts along with whatever your god mutt arranged for you to have. We filed the change in seating so they can't be used again without our permission. Dumbledore is now required to inform us of any Wizengamot sessions since we have to attend as much as he does, or rather our rings will inform us. I thank you for allowing me to take the Prince Lordship."

"Its yours I'm not gonna take it from you," Harry said into his chest dismissively. "Besides it means you can explain what they talk about in these meetings when I can't understand."

"I despise politics but it is necessary. Expect to be invited to the Malfoy Yule celebrations and if I have to go, which knowing Narcissa I do, then you have to go," Severus warned. Harry made a discontented sound but didn't actually object or try to pull away.

"Severus Snape! You are under arrest for..." the Auror had approached while they hadn't been paying attention and Harry wasn't any where near calm enough. Instead of successfully declaring Snape had to come to the ministry the poor Auror was sent flying by a spike of Harry's magic fueled by irrational irritation and fury. His two friends watched as the idiot had an impromptu flying lesson and when they looked back met with eyes glowing deadly green with fury and power.

"Calm, Calm! This is why we need those extra magic regulators," Severus snarled, wrestling with Harry so that the younger wizard couldn't attack the Aurors. "Brat, think of flying, think of Dumbledore in a tutu, think of Umbridge hanging upside down over a bog covered in algae goo!"

Harry couldn't help the snicker that burst from between his lips as the Potions Master quickly distracted him and allowed him to settle back into the hug.

"We are so pranking him them so that I can show the twins!" Harry declared. "They've even got a portable swamp we can use on Umbitch."

"Severus Snape, step away from him and submit yourself to Auror custody," the second Auror was far less sure but still had a job to do.

"Why are you trying to arrest my vassal? Are you even allowed to do that when magic switched his loyalty oath from Voldemort to me? Hell, how did you even know we were here rather than at school? We didn't tell anyone when we left," Harry informed the Auror. He was getting to be really suspicious about things recently and the incessant flinching about a stupid name or the calls for him being a liar were really getting on his nerves.

"Se.. what? You've... you've changed his mark? He's bound to you Mr. Potter?" the second Auror asked in shock.

"I'm sorry but if that's true you both need to come to the ministry," the third Auror said politely, his voice shaky over his world view being turned on its head.

"We go on a simple jaunt to ensure the change over of finances, collect our Lordship rings, and get you proper clothes but instead we get hauled off to the bloody ministry because someone's playing games," Severus muttered darkly.

They followed the Aurors as Snape gently pulled Harry along in his arms, neither willing to let go of the other for the moment knowing that the Potions Master was the only thing grounding him. The Aurors didn't dare comment after the way the first hothead had flown so spectacularly. Harry was the only one to notice the beetle land on his robes, one that favored an acid green quill. She clung to his robes tenaciously and he eventually gave up trying to get rid of her.

"If this is another attempt to send me to Azkaban on trumped up charges I'm so telling red-eyes that he can have them all," Harry said darkly as they were made to wait in an interrogation room for nearly an hour.

"Severus, Harry," Shacklebolt said as he entered the room. "You're lucky I saw you brought in. Some of your former students were over stepped their bounds on the orders of Madam Umbridge, orders she apparently gave after loosing her temper. They're pulling the memories now but the situation doesn't look good. Whether that's good for you or bad we'll have to wait and see."

"Damn. I mean she's already making us write in our own blood during detention why'd she have to go and do this?" Harry asked puzzled.

"What?!" Shacklebolt said in shock.

"The bitch has established a school wide lock down of any messages so we couldn't owl for the information we needed nor the clothes the brat badly needs. She's also been forcing students to do lines with a Blood Quill, see the back of Harry's hand for immediate proof," Severus drawled. "Also, as we are both adults and have claimed our Lordships anything short of treason should have someone _asking_ us first or overwhelming amounts of evidence to face the Wizengamot. Do the Aurors have either? Or just the word of a pink faced bitch who has allowed power to go to her head?"

"Why didn't you report this?" Shacklebolt asked, looking at the back of Harry's hand and using some spell to check it.

"I tried but Dumbledore has been ignoring me and I don't think Snape knew about it until recently," Harry informed them both with an obvious grimace. Neither detainee said a word about Voldemort being informed and pissed over the matter.

"Once Flitwick and I discovered it we were barely managing to keep any students out of her hands. She had threatened Azkaban or something similar to most of the staff and several students. I have no idea how much power the minister gave her and protecting the students is my main priority. If I thought that remaining on the school grounds today would have been better for the students we wouldn't have left," Snape explained, confident in the knowledge that the other man was an order member and wouldn't attack them without cause.

"Show him your new tattoo," Harry said with a nudge and a grin.

Snape rolled up his left sleeve and smirked at the look of shock on the other order member's face. "The brat managed to switch the binding allegiance to him and away from the Dark Lord. It was an accident so we might not be able to recreate the effect but I'm glad that Albus can't force me back to the man simply to get him information he already knew. I get sick and tired of him putting my Slytherins at risk and giving Gryffindor's a free pass."

"Oi! You think I _like_ risking my life every year? Hell no! Every single time we've tried to get help. I don't know why Dumbledore keeps me so isolated. I mean I knew _nothing_ about the wizarding world before Hagrid picked me up on my eleventh birthday and the storm of letters was sort of scary," Harry told them all, very mindful of Rita's presence. "In the muggle world that would count as kidnapping, I think. Of course Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't want me to learn magic. They never wanted me period."

"That's enough. The goblins recorded your abuse and are looking at pressing charges. I don't want you upset enough to make the room explode," Severus said sternly, distracting Harry from his unpleasant memories.

"These are very serious accusations," Shacklebolt said seriously.

"I don't care. I just want to be left alone. I never wanted to be the damned savior and would give it up in a heartbeat," Harry muttered mutinously.

"He understands that with the change in the loyalty magics he can't loose me so he's being more open about some of this than usual," Severus explained after seeing the Auror's look of concern. "He's never had anyone who was in his corner or cared properly about his well-being. He wasn't raised like a prince in our traditions the way Albus keeps telling everyone. He... Kingsley the old coot placed him with _Petunia_. She _hates_ magic and never would have treated Harry well. We both know what Dumbledore has been saying things on his behalf but the thing is he's been a prisoner every summer with little or no contact with our world. Dumbledore even limits what his friends are allowed to talk to him about in his mail. He's never gotten any of the fan mail or gifts that the rest of our world has sent him. Its like Dumbledore purposefully arranged to turn him into a puppet."

"Are we telling them about the spells and stuff the goblins found?" Harry asked, wondering when he was going to have lunch.

"Them?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Rita's in the room. I couldn't get her to go away and figured she would at least see how much of an idiot people were being. I reported what I saw after the third task, everything else is either Fudge being an idiot or Dumbledore playing games. I mean, its not like Tom's still insane or anything," Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know why Dumbledore is so insistent on everyone fighting everyone else when we can sit down and talk. At least with Rita in the room no one can order a Dementor to try and kill us again or say that we aren't here."

"This is why I have so much trouble catching you when you play pranks," Severus said with a scowl. "You _will_ be properly applying yourself to your studies from now on. I don't care if getting better grades upsets anyone, least of all Mrs. Granger or Mr. Weasley. If I find you aren't properly applying yourself I will find the worst potions ingredients possible and make you help harvest them every night for a _week_!"

"Yes Professor," Harry said with a small grin. He liked this give and take without the heat and emotional pain of before. He knew that the older man would follow through but he'd also never wanted to hold back in his schooling and blamed the Dursleys for teaching him to.

"I aught to get a healer to check the two of you," Shacklebolt muttered before giving a heavy sigh. "Go on, get out of here before someone finds something real to charge the two of you with. Try not to bring the building down around our ears as you leave."

They didn't wait to be told twice and Harry noticed Rita escaping the moment they were out of the interrogation room.

"Think we set her on the start of a story or will she try publishing immediately?" Harry asked idly.

"Who knows? I take it she's gone?" Severus asked, Harry nodded. "Then we need to get you proper clothes and both of us need dress robes and Wizengamot attire. While your picking out your wardrobe I'll get the muggle supplies then we can get the formal attire together."

They did just that, stopping only for a late lunch before returning to the school without further incident. From Umbridge's lack of reaction she didn't even know they'd left the grounds. Neither were surprised by the lack of action via the Aurors but they were surprised that Rita published the conversation perfectly word for word the next morning. The muggle school supplies were a big hit and Harry was being asked about getting more by the time Draco started their next fight to deliver the first letters.


	7. Bargains and Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is the third one in 12 hours... Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after the breakfast announcement of Snape's switch in loyalty the Digest got the first batch of anonymous letters through Draco. Umbridge had relented on certain people and their mail but any kind of paper or newsletter was still completely banned. Any communication that she could monitor was checked for seditious mutterings that needed to be squashed. The end result was that the school and its inhabitants still remained mostly clueless to the devastating blow that was Rita's article and Harry's summary of his life. There was also a rise in dissatisfaction with the Defense class and an increase in pranks, mostly aimed at Dumbledore and Umbridge. The fact that Snape was blatantly ignoring any wrong doing unless it put someone in danger or had to do with his classes didn't help the Ministry Toad or the self proclaimed Light Lord.

"So, what's the next article going to be about little brother?" Fred asked, popping out of nowhere as the small staff of the Digest researched their next expose in the library.

"Yeah, and are you going to have anything covering _**Pranks**_?" George asked reverently.

"Hm... I'll trade you three muggle composition notebooks, five black ink pens, and... ten pieces of blank card stock, which is suitable for normal quill and ink, in exchange for certain pranks. I want three pranks on Umbridge, five on Dumbledore, and two on the school minus Snape and any Slytherin not in the inquisitorial squad," Harry offered slyly. "If you want an actual article on pranks in our newsletter or a _section_ on pranks you have to find something we want pretty badly. Offering us free prank products won't be enough because of how often Umbridge has been riding us and the fact that I'm funding your little enterprise."

The twins blinked in shock at his ruthless bargaining.

"Damn, you've been around Snape too much. You've gotten far too good at these little business deals," Fred muttered as they thought about it.

"Throw in at least one pre-man-ant marker pen and a few in blue or red," George argued. "This isn't the first prank wave we've done for you and you aren't offering us things we can't snitch from dad."

"His are all written on. I'm giving you pristine, ready to use, supplies that I want you using publicly. The card stock is heavy enough to use normal quill and ink on it without damage or leak through but the paper of the composition notebooks have to be used with the muggle pens or pencils. Only the really good muggle pens and the permanent markers will work anywhere close to properly on parchment. I will give you two permanent markers, one black and one blue but you loose half the card stock since I know you'll use them to draw on people like Ron," Harry shot back, causing them to blink in unison.

"What's the going price on what you're offering? Maybe we can pay for some of it in coin?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"2 Galleons 3 Sickles 3 Knuts," Hermione told them absently, having watched her friend bargain with various students in glee. "He'll probably give you a discount so... 2 Galleons total?"

"Actually, normal going price is closer to 4 Galleons. I already added the discount," Harry said with a smirk.

"1 Galleon 10 Sickles and half the pranks," George countered flatly. "Or black, blue, _and_ red pre-man-ant markers along with everything else but we toss in the antidote to at least one prank thing for your dungeon bat."

"Two antidotes and you never prank Snape again. I'll ask him about helping you with your potions and pranks but he can still say no," Harry offered.

"Deal!" the twins crowed. They shook hands and Harry passed over the supplies, adding a few extra pieces of card stock for them to play with.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Harry told them as they scampered away. Hermione discretely pulled out the special delivery from Draco and they got back to work.

"I can't believe that you talked _Bellatrix_ into writing a dissertation on the Cruciartus curse of all things," Hermione said with a groan as she started reading through said dissertation.

"He got You-Know-Who to write one on the goals of the Dark side," Ron said horrified, dropping his letter like it would burn him. Hermione snatched it up and scrambled to read it.

"Early identification of muggleborns, further separation from the muggle world, creature rights, re-institution of forbidden traditions, re-examination of Dark Magic restrictions, removal of abused children from unsuitable homes..." Hermione muttered in shock as she skimmed the article. Harry moved to look over her shoulder and started reading too.

"He also wants not just early identification and monitoring but a proper explanation for the muggle family. I think the legal/magical secrecy contract is a good idea especially if they run into someone like my relatives," Harry pointed out thoughtfully. "I find it a little weird that he has to outline the abuse section but he's got more experience with the wizarding world and its laws then I do. He also wants us taught at least the theory behind Dark Arts."

"Who would ever hurt a kid?" Ron asked, completely bewildered. "That's like so wrong its not even funny. Anyone found to hurt a kid, especially on purpose would get the Dementor's Kiss if they aren't torn apart first."

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"They've got no concept of it," Harry said with dread.

"I don't really understand it myself but my parents aren't like that at all, not like your relatives," Hermione said, shaking her head in confusion. "At least I've heard of the concept, no matter how distasteful I find it."

"Now we know why he outlined it like that," Harry said grimly. "I'll write an accompanying piece about the chores and how my relatives treated me. It might give them a bit of a shock to the system but at least they'll get a better idea about why this needs to be addressed."

"Harry how did you get that copy of the Prophet a few days ago?" Hermione asked. It had been killing her not to know and the fact that no one else had a copy just made it worse.

"Luna," Harry said mysteriously before turning back to his transfiguration essay and ignoring them until they gave up.

Harry had found out the hard way that while Umbridge couldn't legally do anything to him for claiming Snape the bitch would still do her damnedest to make his life miserable. It had taken some doing but he'd finally convinced Hermione to add a "What's happening at Hogwarts" Section since they couldn't get letters home. A few other students had overheard the argument and as a result they had a dearth of letters to be published in the back of the issue in a special pocket. Every one of the volunteer students got a free copy sent to the address or person of their choice because the contents would go out with _every_ copy. Since the newsletter was monthly and they had panicky students wanting letters to go home _now_ the second issue was going out early, a lot early.

"I think we should do a _Student/Death Eater Letters_ edition every week or two," Luna hummed thoughtfully. "It would allow more people to chase away the wigwams of their family and make it easier to call for help."

"It would also give us more material to work with for articles in case we get stumped. We can address issues we see in the letters going out in the packets from students and the others. If we need to we can use the secret passages to get them out and it would really bother Umbridge," Hermione said with wicked thoughtfulness.

"Mate... we've corrupted her," Ron said in pained realization that set them all off in a flurry of giggles and laughter. The second edition was out by the end of the week. A Wizengamot meeting was called the same day it went out.

Snape and Harry were in the 5th year potions class in the middle of a lecture with Umbridge hovering off to one side when their Lordship rings warmed and glowed, automatically dispelling the glamour they were under. Everyone stared in shock when the glamour dropped and Draco squeaked when they went from merely glowing to bright, glaring red.

"That's an emergency session! I didn't even know you two had claimed your Lordships... they can't start without you," Draco stammered.

"Of course they can but Harry and Professor Snape wouldn't want to be late," Hermione retorted.

"No, you don't get it. The _can't_ start without everyone and the magic will drag them there if they don't get there fast enough. They've got no time to even change since its an emergency session and anyone who tries to stop them gets an automatic 5 years in Azkaban for interference with the Wizengamot," Draco tried to explain as Harry quickly snagged his bag and shoved his stuff inside. Snape in turn was tossing the new assignment up on the board before snatching something in his office.

"You will cease whatever you are doing and remain here," Umbridge ordered sharply.

"Nope, not stupid enough to miss my first session," Harry quipped, slipping Hermione a note before dashing out the door, Snape at his side. They heard a spell go off behind them, Umbridge's shriek of rage and Hermione's voice apologizing matched by Draco saying something about telling his father. The two new lords were gone before anyone could catch them.


	8. Umbridge's Schooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this scene set is being a pain I'm breaking it up a bit. Ideas are welcome! Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You lying little wretch!" Umbridge screeched, turning on Draco and completely ignoring the presence of the rest of the students. "I have a seat on the Wizengamot and there never was a rule like that!"

"It has to do with how old the seat is. Potter comes from a set of very old seats and families and Uncle Sev comes from the Prince line which is just as old if not older," Draco explained with a shake of his head. The information was more for his classmates than the bitch but it would also serve as a shield. "Swelyn isn't more than 300 years old and you have to have a Lordship for at least 500 or be in the top 100 families for it to kick in. If you're wearing your ring then the fact that it didn't glow means you weren't called for the session. You didn't actually manage to interfere with them leaving so you should only get a warning and three days restriction to half power on your magical core rather than Azkaban. I've seen my father have to use that law even when he didn't want to and I've seen when he didn't get moving fast enough that one time. The magic dropped him in his boxers straight into the Malfoy seat at the emergency meeting. Its one of the reasons for the emergency overrobe stashed under each seat. No one wants to use them because they're left under the seat all the time and only checked for spells and stuff after they've been used or cleaned once a month. As an heir it is my duty to inform my father what you attempted."

Umbridge fumed for a moment before storming out the door.

"Please tell me that she's still gonna be up on charges!" Ron begged piteously.

"Nope, but she's going to be under magic restriction for a week not three days, unless she did something else that screwed her chances," Draco said wickedly. "She can't even use the floo system or apparate until the magic lets her go and I don't think she can counter any really good spell we hit her with."

"Awesome! Toad target practice!" Seamus crowed, sending the entire class into gales of laughter. This set the mood light enough that they managed to work together on the assignment as if they weren't Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Umbridge's storming progress didn't even make it to the great hall before her own ring yanked her away. She landed in the chained seat for the accused in front of the rest of the Wizengamot, letting out a screech of outrage as the chains pinned her in place. Harry and Snape were off to oneside in the witness section, complete in formal robes that the dour man had been carrying, rather than in their respective seats. Fudge was blustering about how this all was ridiculous, that the accusations had to be false. The only thing she felt that overwhelmed the confusion was some sort of satisfaction at seeing _Albus Dumbledore_ restrained in a similar chair.

"Enough! Cornelius, unless you wish to join them in being prosecuted you will sit down and be quiet while we view the evidence," Madam Bones informed him sharply, ending the ridiculous protests of the man.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what is going on. Perhaps you might be so kind as to enlighten a poor old man?" Dumbledore asked winningly. There were incredulous looks and snorts of disgust mixed with amusement from the various Wizengamot members.

Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE and presiding judge ignored him. "We are gathered here today to address the serious accusations that have been laid against two of our number. These accusations have been expressed both in the public forum of the news and to Aurors. This inquiry, if proven valid, will immediately move to trial on the grounds of both public outcry and offense against our fellow peers. In the course of this inquiry we will also be confirming our two newest members."

"As Minister I refuse to authorize the use of Veritaserum," Fudge put in furiously.

"You don't have a choice Cornelius," Lucius drawled. "One of the charges is treason and another is intentional harm to a minor, an heir no less. Both carry the automatic required use of a range of truth serums and memory checks performed by both outside experts and Unspeakables to be applied after a magic flush. Once formal charges go beyond an inquiry both defendants will be stripped of everything they are carrying, forced into a full magic purge, and their magic sealed until proof of innocence can be provided. In such cases it is not innocent until proven guilty but guilty until proven innocent and the final judgement invokes the descision of Lady Magic herself. Surely you hadn't forgotten that? As Minister any attempt to circumvent the inquiry or have the case dropped automatically puts you on trial as an accessory. Unless of course you are willing to retract your protests and publicly admit that you were and idiot that didn't know what the hell he was talking about?"

Fudge realized how serious the situation was and immediately changed his tune. "I'm an idiot and didn't know what I was talking about."

The quiet laughter had the hearts of the defendants sinking as they started to realize how much trouble they were actually in.

"A very prompt answer," Lucius smirked. "I suggest that we proceed in a timely fashion because after even a hint of this I'm pulling my son out of Hogwarts and sending him to Durmstrang."

There was a mutter of agreement that made both defendants go white. If Hogwarts was shut down both of them would loose a lot of personal and political power.

"They will take some time to be flushed of all potions and any inconvenient spells. Might I suggest we call for lunch while we wait?" Severus asked politely, eager to get this done.

"An excellent idea Severus! Of course none of us can leave the room until the situation is at least somewhat sorted. As such I move to have the defendants cleansed by the Unspeakables while the rest of us have lunch," Lucius said with an evil smirk.

"Seconded," Lady Longbottom said. She didn't like the picture this all was painting and wondered if her grandson was going to be affected by all of this. She wanted it over with as quickly as possible.

"Motion carried!" Amelia declared, very pleased with the thought of at least getting something to eat before what looked like a very long preliminary case indeed. They broke for an early lunch while the defendants were briefly carted off to have their systems flushed.


	9. Testimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at court scenes. *grimace* Sorry its not better!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither Dumbledore or Umbridge had much energy to put up any kind of fight upon their return to the court room, being too drained to much care about anything. The magic flush had temporarily removed all spells and potions leaving their cores otherwise untouched. The flush, unlike the purge, could have been adjusted to ignore any ongoing healing spells or potions. If they failed to prove the accusations false they would face a magic _purge_ which would force all magic from their bodies, even emptying their cores. Their bodies would be forced to replenish their magic before doing much of anything else in the squeaky clean new body, mind, and soul. One of the rare exceptions to this purge would be horcruxes due to their separated nature and basis in soul magic. Both procedures produced varying levels of pain depending upon the foreign magic in the person's system with the purge alone being nearly on par with a 20 minute Crucio of decent power. To say that they were exhausted after the flush was an understatement.

When Harry looked at them he did a double take before simply staring at them. Dumbledore looked to be in his thirties with auburn hair and a muscular body. The tired yet granite glare in his eye lent an air of danger that was only enhanced by the multiple dagger tattoos that adorned his bare arms and crawled under the armless sack that passed as prisoner issue clothes. The tattoos were so detailed that they drew the eye and Snape had to shake Harry out of the mesmerizing effects. Umbridge on the other hand looked normal except for some reason she had day-glow green skin. Harry and Severus both had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"Do I want to know why their appearances changed?" Amelia asked in a tired voice.

"Madam Umbridge had a bad reaction to the flush, the healer's say its permanent. Dumbledore.... is apparently _really_ good at both Transfiguration and glamours. According to him he's been using an advanced form of self transfiguration to retain a version of his youth. You would have to ask him to explain it," Percy admitted sheepishly. He'd gotten the information when the man had tried to get out of doing the magic flush. The bribery attempt hadn't gone well for the older man.

"He does hold a Transfiguration Mastery," Dodge pointed out. Harry figured that the mute glare was for not telling anyone about the potential youthening effect.

"Excellent permanent transfiguration skills while using up at least half of one's own core and a detailed knowledge of the human anatomy are all that is required. I discovered it by accident and figured no one would believe how simple it is so didn't bother telling anyone. As you should know the permanent transfiguration, if performed correctly, sets within 48 hours after the casting," Dumbledore muttered tiredly, just wanting to go to bed.

"Which is why you aren't a wrinkly old man in a sack," someone in the back muttered.

"Exactly," Dumbledore agreed. "Before anyone tries the same thing I should point out that you need to do several things first. You have to have a complete mastery of the human body, have not completed the animagus transformation, be drunk three sheets to the wind or more, and able pull off perfect transfigurations every time regardless of how drunk you are."

"Voldy is never going to believe this," Harry snickered only to be hushed by his equally scandalized vassal.

"He's lying!" Fudge declared, glaring at the accused man.

"Enough! We'll discuss it later after charges are either filed or dropped," Amelia said with a glare that silenced the muttering of the Wizengamot members.

"Albus Dumbledore is charged with multiple counts of child endangerment and multiple counts of accessory to child abuse. Delores Umbridge is charged with multiple counts of torture of a minor, multiple counts of torture of an Heir, and multiple counts of blackmail. Both are charged with treasonous actions," Percy announced pompously.

"Evidence that sparked the formal accusation?" Amelia asked solemnly. In response Percy magically sent out copies of the Death Eater Digest and Rita's most recent articles on the matter so that the small pile of papers landed in front of each Wizengamot member.

"There has been independent confirmation of many of the concerning articles by both current students and active Unspeakables," Percy explained. "Their testimony is in the blue file. Both Lord Prince and Lord Potter have been asked to stand as witness and to present evidence about the situations, as victims they are not on the panel of judges."

Nodding their acknowledgement everyone took some time to read through the compiled evidence.

"Lord Potter, is it true that you can alter the allegiance of the Dark Mark?" Amelia Bones asked slowly, looking up from the papers in shock. For an answer Harry snagged Severus' left arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the new mark, earning much excitement and discussion in the process.

"Did you have to do that?" Severus asked, fighting not to blush or alternately blow up at the brat.

"I didn't really want to have to try and get control of someone else's mark in front of them, especially with how I got you in the first place," Harry informed him under his breath. "Not that I'm complaining, I just don't think I've figured out how to do it properly yet and I don't think _he_ would let me have someone without checking with him first."

"Good point," Severus said quietly, giving Harry a look of approval that made Harry blush.

"We will now hear the testimony of Lord Harry James Potter. Lord Potter if you wish to give a brief overview of your testimony for the moment and address each point fully later you may," Madam Bones informed him kindly.

"Okay, first I want to point out that having her refusing to actually teach us Defense sucks. She also assigns detention for stupid things like having a crooked tie and gives us a quill that uses our own blood as ink and then makes us write for eight or nine hours straight, until the message _sinks in_. I've got a scar on the back of my hand from it. If it were just me that would be one thing, Merlin knows enough people hate my guts for some reason or another. My problem is that we've got little _firsties_ wandering around with scars just like this too," Harry informed them flatly. "Dumbledore... I'm not sure how to express myself about him. I only recently figured out that what he was doing was probably illegal. No one has bothered telling me what the rules are so I have to muddle along as best I can and hope like hell I don't screw up.... You know this would be a lot easier if you let me take the Veritaserum too _after_ I've okayed any questions."

"I'll add basic Heir training to the list of things you need to review," Severus grumbled, hiding his pleasure at the way Harry was effectively proving his point without accidentally insulting anyone. The potions master planned to insist on certain questions being asked in any case but there was no reason to inform the brat of that.

There was a stir as the Wizengamot members processed Harry's answer.

"Lord Potter, why do you feel you need Veritaserum to answer us?" Lucius asked firmly, too curious for his own good.

"This is about the articles in our newsletter, yeah? I could only write about some of them because I used parchment dipped in truth serum. If you want verbal answers about some of this stuff you'll need to use truth serum to get it because I have trouble talking about it and will try to pass it off as nothing. Since I don't know what you're going to actually ask questions about I can't even give you a hint on how to push me to get what you need," Harry said, anguish clear in his voice. It was clear to one and all that he really wanted to tell them but simply couldn't do it.

Severus sighed and met Lucius' eye before stepping up behind his brat and drawing him backwards into a hug, looming over the smaller man protectively. Lucius understood immediately and paled. He knew about his friend's home life and jumped to the right conclusion that Harry had probably faced something similar, supporting the Life summary article that Harry had written.

"I move for the use of Veritaserum on Lord Potter with Lord Prince as the silencer should a question either go too far or be inappropriately asked," Lucius said horsely, clearing his throat to give a reason for his rough words.

"Seconded," Lord Nott said quickly.

"Motion carried," Madam Bones said heavily, banging her gravel for emphasis.

"I must protest..." Dumbledore began only to be cut off.

" _You_ are the reason we're all in this mess in the first place! You and your damned need to play puppet master, spouting off about the _Greater Good_! Whose greater good I ask you?! As far as I can tell it isn't the wizarding world or anyone but your power base!" Harry said finally blowing up over the man's blatant attempts to keep him under control.

Severus saw the danger and moved just as Harry's magic flared wildly. Turning him around and cuddling him close the potions master pressed the younger wizard's face into his robes so that all he could sense was Snape himself. Harry felt the man's magic wrap securely around him as an added layer of protection against the outside world. It took Harry a good ten minutes to calm down and wrestle his magic back under control even with Severus' help and the help of his Lordship rings.

"The child clearly has no business here," Fudge sneered, earning a black look from most of the dark supporters and a shocked one from most of the parents in the room.

"Say that _after_ we hear Lord Potter's testimony," Lucius drawled viciously. "Severus? Please tell me you have a calming draught?"

"Several and I suspect that Harry won't be the only one who needs one," Severus said grimly. "I simply didn't want to risk a poor interaction with the Veritaserum. I have no doubt that I'll have to give him one or even a sleeping draught after he's been questioned."

"Thank you, I'm okay now," Harry said quietly, prompting the older man to release him and carefully step back.

The administration of the Veritaserum was rushed, preventing Harry from looking over the questions. Severus firmly insisted on his place as silencer, unwilling to be pushed aside and damage the trust Harry had shown him.

"Name?" the court Auror asked the first control question.

"Freak, boy," Harry answered with glazed eyes, sending a ripple of shock around the room.

"Legal Name?" Severus asked firmly.

"Harry James Potter," Harry answered, proving that the potion was working.

"Occupation?" the Auror asked, unnerved by the previous answer.

"..." Harry didn't answer, not understanding the question for all its simplicity.

"What do you officially do on a regular basis?" Severus asked carefully.

"Study... clean..." Harry answered.

"Elaborate please," Madam Bones requested.

"At Hogwarts I study as a student, at the Dursleys I clean for my keep," Harry answered in a monotone, sending another ripple of shock around the room.

"How are you treated by the Dursleys?" Madam Bones asked sharply. What followed for the next 45 minutes was a fairly exact detailing of his mistreatment and living conditions whenever he stayed with the Dursleys. Severus let him speak, knowing it had to be done, already plotting a way to make the brat feel better as more than one Wizengamot member got sick from the descriptions alone.

"Is the Dark Lord aware of this information? If so when was he informed and if you are aware by whom was he informed?" Lucius asked sickly. He _had_ to know, no matter how much trouble he might get in for even asking about it in the current setting. Severus quickly silenced Harry and glared at his old friend.

"Whether he is or not has no baring on this," Snape hissed angrily. "Please maintain relevance when asking questions."

"Severus?" Harry asked woozily, absentmindedly breaking the silencing charm as the potion wore off.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'll have to dose you again since they didn't ask anything about Umbridge," Severus said apologetically.

"I can talk about _her_ just fine," Harry said with a woozy shrug of the shoulder. "She's been harassing me and a bunch of others and making me use that stupid quill that cuts my hand and uses my blood for ink. My hand's scarred now... just another new scar. Sev? I don't like my scars, can we make them go away?"

"I think that's more than enough testimony from Lord Potter. If Lord Prince would be so kind to submit copies of his memories in the special pensive off to the side you are both free to go," Madam Bones said kindly. Severus nodded shortly, quickly pulling the memories and dumping them in the correct order into the special mass viewing pensive before scooping Harry up and striding from the room, leaving Dumbledore to his doom.


	10. Dark Decree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more court stuff... sorry to disappoint those who wanted to watch Dumbles and Umbridge squirm. I might do it later in a flashback but for now its not happening.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The decision to press formal charges was unanimous. Unsurprisingly Dumbledore used his position as Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, Grand Sorcerer, and the Defeater of Grindelwald to only receive a probation. The probation consisted of 10 years actual probation as Headmaster of Hogwarts and lost him most of his titles. He was also banned from using glamours, disillusionment charms, invisibility spells, or notice-me-not spells to hide his new appearance. Umbridge received 10 years in Azkaban followed by being KISSed by a Dementor. The results were published in the daily prophet before anyone could protest.

Lucius barely waited for the sentencing before hurrying out the door and apparating straight for the Dark Lord's current base, his fellow Death Eaters on the Wizengamot right behind him. Their escape from the ministry was only barely staggered with various forms of transport being used to avoid suspicion or interference. Voldemort was extremely surprised to receive them just as they were equally surprised to catch him with his glamour down. They were all lucky Nagini was out hunting or she would have tried eating them for interrupting her hatchling while he relaxed.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"Lucius... I wasn't quite prepared to reveal that my previous appearance has been restored but I suppose that with so many of you here there isn't any help for it. Its not like I'll bother to Oblivate all of you," Voldemort grumbled, silently leading them all into the meeting room and taking his seat on the throne. He looked like a twenty-ish version of his Tom Riddle self with blazing ruby eyes. "Report. What has gotten you all so riled?"

"My lord Potter..." Lucius began, quickly explaining about the hearing and what had been revealed during the questioning. They could feel Voldemort's magic getting more and more aggressive as his temper frayed before it finally shattered the decorative marble columns and sent a spiderweb of cracks across the stone floor.

"I hadn't had a chance to make the announcement but Potter and I have a truce. I am the one who gave him Severus, he is not a traitor. I also have the _legal_ right to go after anyone who has hurt him during the time of our unexpected feud due to the connection that the prophecy created. That said... _Bring Me the Dursley Family!_ We will decide how to go after Dumbledore for this... _horror_ at a later time. Encourage your children to befriend him and show him the loyalty of Slytherins. I have reason to believe that he is my legal heir and I will not have him harmed. Is that clear?" Voldemort informed them, his fury at Harry's mistreatment barely contained by force of will.

"Yes my lord," they chorused, trembling in fear at his obvious anger.

"Now, what of the rest of the hearing and the trial afterwards? What happened after Severus and Harry left?" Voldemort asked a few minutes later his temper visibly under firmer control.

"As you know the hearing can double as the official trial if the accusations and/or evidence is severe enough. Dumbledore sacrificed all of his titles and political capital to stay out of Azkaban and remain as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The memories Severus submitted included several where he was threatened both blatantly and obliquely by Dumbledore and Umbridge with Azkaban if he didn't comply. One of the more.... humorous memories was the look on the old goat's face when Severus informed him of the change in his mark. Incidentally, Severus' new position as Potter's vassal and effective next of kin has been legally acknowledged, no one can separate them," Lucius informed Voldemort. "Umbridge... was given 10 years in Azkaban at the end of which she will be KISSed for her crimes. No offer of healing or support was given for the students or their families. On the upside Fudge publicly admitted to his idiocy and the fact that he was unfit to be minister. I saw Amelia head for his office with several Aurors at her side and expect her to have arrested him within the next little while. I don't know what the others plan on doing but upon dismissal _I_ will return to the ministry for more information on the subject."

"That does not tell me the reactions of your fellow Wizengamot members or what other evidence was brought to the table," Voldemort pointed out archly.

"There was written testimony and pictures from other students about the blood quill that Umbridge used on both Potter and the other students. There was also evidence that Dumbledore has been grossly mishandling the safety of the students since Potter's first year. The articles from the _Death Eater Digest_ along with the latest nasty article from Rita Skeeter were submitted as evidence," Lord Nott put in quickly. "Some of Severus' memories were... uncomfortable for us to watch from both sides. One of your rants against Dumbledore was submitted as were several memories of rescuing abused children or brewing healing potions on your orders. Umbridge went off and tried to say her actions were on orders and for the good of the ministry.... She also let slip that she was the one to set the Dementors on Potter during the summer and Fudge arranged for the full Wizengamot trial while pushing to have him tossed in Azkaban for risking the Statute as well as underage wizardry. Dumbledore blocked that one using a squib he has living near Potter's relatives to spy on him. I'd love to give her a visit for how often she _missed_ Potter's mistreatment."

"I'll have to get someone else inserted into Dumbledore's bloody order so that we can find out who all was on guard duty and ignored the abuse. Sorting out the ones who actually understood from the ones who were honestly clueless may take some time but I suspect that most of the order of fried chickens will be facing our wands for ignoring Potter's distress..." Voldemort muttered distractedly. He absentmindedly summoned some parchment and a never-out quill before scribbling several messages an sealing them. "The one with green wax goes to Potter via your son, the red ones go to the Quibbler and the Prophet for publication. I want anyone who caused the brat harm to see this and understand what they've gotten themselves into."

"My lord?" Lucius asked curiously, taking the messages.

"What you have there, Lucius, is a formal statement of intent to go after anyone who harmed my rightful target in keeping with Prophecy law. Since as far as we know the prophecy is incomplete anyone who harms him even now is my rightful prey," Voldemort informed them, practically cackling. "Oh and Lucius? Your punishment for asking the stupidly revealing question during the hearing, one that _you already knew the answer too_ is informing both Narcissa and Bellatrix about the details of Potter's mistreatment."

Lucius paled so fast that he nearly passed out. Swaying on his feet he gave a stuttering bow before moving zombie-like towards the exit at the Dark Lord's dismissal of the impromptu meeting.


	11. Vision of a Basilisk

Harry was working with Snape and a group of seventh years on the next section of the Basilisk, they were now 6 ft. past the head, when the vision struck. He was vaguely aware of Ron and Snape catching him so that he didn't collapse into the corrosive scant remains of Basilisk blood that still occasionally dripped from the corpse they were butchering.

>   
>  _ Vision Start _
> 
> _"Please, my lord! Have mercy!" Lucius begged. He really didn't want to tell Narcissa or Bellatrix about Potter's mistreatment and the subsequent new status conferred by Voldemort's decree._
> 
> _"You've procrastinated long enough," Voldemort said with gleeful cruelty as he shoved the blond through the doorway into the parlor were the two Black sisters were having tea. Harry could tell that the transfer was caused by the man's deliberate opening of the bond rather than his anger by the simple lack of pain but he wasn't complaining. He wanted to see the outcome too!_
> 
> _"My lord, Lucius, is there something we can help you with?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously. While the terror of her brother-in-law was delicious it also wasn't something she could pin point the cause for. For the life of her she couldn't think of anything she'd done, recently, that might have caused this reaction._
> 
> _"Lucius has something to tell you," Voldemort said evilly as he settled into a seat near the door, perfectly positioned to keep the blond lord from bolting. Lucius whimpered a bit before Narcissa calmly pulled her wand and sent ice water into her husband's face._
> 
> _"Dear, either deliver whatever is going to upset us or we'll find it out another way and you'll have to face us properly angry at you rather than only whatever will upset us," Narcissa said calmly as she put away her wand. Both sisters paid special attention to the now slightly damp aristocrat as he moved his dripping bangs from in front of his face._
> 
> _"Yes, dear.... Harry Potter's been abused by his caretakers and Delores Umbridge tortured him at school. Dumbledore managed to maintain his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts and is the reason that Potter was intentionally placed with abusive muggles," Lucius admitted. The demanding glares from both women had him spilling the details from start to finish as they got more angry as the description went on._
> 
> _"I heard some of this at the various meetings and both Cissy and I have been... discussing what to do," Bellatrix said with cheerful darkness. "You forgot that it was a full meeting my dear brother-in-law, though I thank you for the details revealed during the trial. It will make it easier to craft a more... fitting punishment."_
> 
> _Lucius swallowed hard. The few times he'd faced down his wife and/or sister-in-law when they were this calm, this _deadly_ it hadn't ended before there was blood shed and their target was utterly ruined. The only targets he could think of that they could get at on behalf of Potter was Dumbledore and Potter's abusive muggle family._
> 
> _"No one's brought me the Dursley family yet," Voldemort said oh so innocently matched to a wicked smirk._
> 
> _"Yet Dumbledore walks free," Narcissa said with a poisoned sweetness that sent shivers down the spines of the men._
> 
> _"Yet Dumbledore walks free and the squib spy was never even reprimanded," Voldemort agreed in malicious amusement. "If we can get our hands on him I have no problem sharing his punishment with such lovely ladies as yourselves, the muggles as well if you wish, and certainly the squib Mrs. Figg. You'll have noticed the declaration in the paper recently about Potter, me, and Prophecy law. I expect everyone to conform to that."_
> 
> _They nodded their understanding and both women preened a bit at the flattery but neither let it go to their head. They knew the reputation that the Blacks had and the fact that the women tended to be more terrifying then the men was more true than most people realized. In point of fact they were so vicious, especially in certain circumstances, that there were special laws that allowed them to be used as a legal punishment if they volunteered for it._
> 
> _"My lord why haven't you made the prophecy known and called Dumbledore on his interference? Why haven't you invoked the prophecy laws aside from the article you had me place in the paper? Is that not the very reason you attacked the Potters?" Lucius asked carefully._
> 
> _"I don't want to interfere too badly with whatever the imp has planned. So far he hasn't said anything to me about it, which is within his rights, and while the old fool has wronged both of us Potter has taken the most damage thus far. I can and will deal with the muggles for him but I want my equal to have a shot at Dumbledore before I take my own due. After all, he's the reason for the continuation of the abuse I, Severus, and Potter himself have suffered, along with countless other students. The brat has a devious mind when he applies himself," Voldemort said smugly. They gaped at him openly admitting that Harry was his equal sending a peel of mental laughter from Harry to echo in the Dark Lord's mind._
> 
> _That sight and little revelation was the last thing passed to Harry before the link gently shut, returning him to his own body._
> 
> _ Vision End _   
> 

  
Harry took a shaky breath as he reoriented into his body. The feel of fabric under him matched with the sound of echoing drips of water told him that he was still in the chamber but on a transfigured bed or cot. He was fervently glade that Voldemort had taken his warning about the crucios matched with their link to heart and had no doubt that the man had gifted him with that vision to prove his sincerity.

"Harry?" Severus asked softly while the rest of the student work crew continued to harvest the basilisk behind him.

"I'm alright. I got to watch Lucius tell Narcissa and Bellatrix about the trial. Voldemort also ceded Dumbledore to me as my target for the moment," Harry said with a big yawn. He grimaced at the nasty revelation of Mrs. Figg being in Dumbledore's pocket but quickly shrugged it off.

"Alright, but I want you to sit here for at least ten minutes before rejoining the rest of us in harvesting the basilisk," Severus instructed sternly. Harry just gave him a cheeky grin and settled back onto the transfigured cot. Severus arched his eyebrow in amusement before turning on his student minions and sending them scurrying about on clean up with a barked command. Before the ten minutes were up everything was packed up and ready to go.

"As for you brat, you can get up and start reciting the most basic rules of a lordship. Then you will move on to reciting potions ingredients and their basic properties starting with what is used in each potion taught in first year going all the way to now," Severus instructed evilly. They had been working hard at bringing Harry properly up to speed since the trial 2 weeks ago that had sent their world into a tizzy. Dumbledore was being harassed by concerned parents and while Draco was still a student many others were being pulled or told that they remained only contingent on Harry and Severus' presence at the school. "We'll work on defense later."

Harry gave a theatrical groan and dutifully started reciting as he got off the cot and led the harvesting group back towards the exit of the chamber with Snape right behind him. Severus was watching his brat so closely for weakness or pain that he missed the flash of mischief that spelled an interesting evening ahead for him once they got back to their quarters. Before curfew came and went that night he would have the brat protectively cradled in his arms. Arms that had shook in shock and horror when he had read the essay on each of the brat's yearly antics, arms that now comforted and shielded the brave young man with too many scars. A slip and his long fingered hand darted forward to keep the now blushing imp on his feet as the hissing call for stairs rang out from his brat.


	12. Prophecy Law

A soft set of cracks echoed through the air leaving a group of witches and wizards led by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange at the corner of Wisteria Walk and Private Dr. The mixed sound of shock and outrage drew the attention of the group to Mrs. Figg who had been heading in the general direction of 4 Private Dr. to check on the Dursleys on Dumbledore's orders.

"Aw, is the muggy-poo surprised?" Bellatrix cackled, slipping into her mad battle persona out of instinct.

"I am hardly a muggle Bellatrix Black!" Mrs. Figg scolded indignantly. "Unless you want Dumbledore himself coming after you all of you will be off! Find something else to do rather than harass the people here."

"Arabella Figg?" Rudolphus Lestrange asked mildly.

"I... yes?" Mrs. Figg stuttered, not having expected them to know who she was.

"She's on the list," a dumpy wizard in the back of the group informed everyone, waving said list in the air as proof.

"What list?!" Figg demanded crossly.

"Bella and I as women of the House of Black are assisting the Ministry in collecting certain people for questioning," Narcissa explained serenely. "If you prove your innocence then we don't get to play with you. If you are deemed guilty however...."

"I've been wanting a new toy," Bellatrix said in a hideous little girl voice. A look of terror passed over Mrs. Figg's face right before she was hit with a stunner and portkeyed away to land in a holding cell.

"Spread out, you know what to do," Narcissa ordered to the group.

Each group member quickly picked a house and knocked on the door, producing boxes of cookies plus samples laced with a muggle safe truth serum. Over the next 6 hours nearly every adult along Privet Dr was questioned about Harry. More than half were collected along with the Dursleys on the grounds of accessory to child abuse of a magical child. They barely missed Dudley and his little gang in the unusual sweep operation, leaving behind the Dark Mark hanging over the center of the street as their only declaration of what had happened.

The next morning found Diagon Alley practically covered in leaflets advertising a special protected event on the steps of Gringotts that same noon hosted curtesy of Lucius Malfoy. The word spread like wildfire and as hoped the Alley was packed by the time the show was about to start. Lucius had paid a heafty price so that they could do this on the steps of Gringots and hide in the bank until it was time. When the goblins had heard _why_ this strange event was needed any problems mysteriously disappeared with the added bonus of goblin guards to keep the crowd back.

Lucius took one last look at Voldemort, snake hybrid glamour up, and their prisoners before stepping out to meet the crowd that had formed just outside of the bank.

"Witches and Wizards, this event is just as unexpected for me as it is for you. Let me assure you that while certain people are present as a part of this event you are in no danger unless you attack them. Everything will be explained as we move on but I do urge you to send any children home and that the squeamish among you either take an anti-nausea potion and calming draught or leave. These events may distress you," Lucius announced grandly yet gravely. "Good people I give you, Lord Voldemort!"

With that introduction Voldemort took a step out in full view of the crowd... and the anti-apparation and anti-porkey wards slammed into place. The crowd stood there in shock just long enough for Voldemort to start his own speech.

"Before you all panic and try to escape I am not here to do anything to any of you. I am in fact enforcing prophecy law. As per the restrictions to enforcement of punishment for interference of a major prophecy I arranged for this to be public. You can thank Harry Potter for my renewed sanity and the lack of raids," Voldemort drawled, smirking at his captive audience. "The wards that prevent apparation and portkey use are temporary and only extend to the edge of the Alley. For a quick exit in the case of those of you who do not choose to remain for the public trial and execution under prophecy law Knockturn Alley is _not_ covered by the wards. Before anyone objects to my actions in regards to this impromptu trial I did issue a press statement about my interactions with Potter within the last week that should have gone out with the Prophet and the Quibbler."

"It did," Lucius murmured too low for anyone but his lord to hear.

"To ensure that there is no question about the rightness of the execution we will be using truth serums on the accused. I greatly suggest that you look up the ancient laws surrounding prophecies once we are done here," Voldemort told them before turning towards the bank and calling for Bellatrix to lead out the prisoners.

Arabella Figg and the muggles were led out onto the top of the steps and made to kneel in a row. An evilly grinning goblin directed several other goblins to set a drink in front of each of the accused already laced with truth serum. Truth serum that was safe for them yet powerful enough to bypass any attempt to answer falsely or hide information when questioned.

" _BINDEM_ (OBEY)!" Voldemort cast forcefully before making them drink the goblet of apple juice and potion, releasing them with a simple _Finite_.

Narcissa stepped forwards confidently, taking the next step in the special trial going down the line and asking a specific set of questions. Questions whose answers brought an increasingly ugly growl from the crowd.

"Did you ever intentionally harm or allow harm to come to Harry James Potter? How was he treated by his family? What do you know about him? How did you learn this?" Narcissa asked again and again and again. The answers all proved again how badly Harry had been viewed and treated. The most damning evidence though was given by Mrs. Figg and the Dursleys as they admitted to being paid by Dumbledore. They also admitted to the man's _encouragement_ to keep Harry submissive and ready to latch onto the first person to show any positive interest in him.

"Cissy, we've heard enough," Bella said in a flat toneless voice that belayed the barely controlled fury the crowd could see raging in her eyes.

"Are there any objections to cursing ones who would so systematically harm and otherwise attempt to destroy a magical child?" Lucius asked the crowd coldly.

Instead of a clear yes or no there was a call for blood from the crowd. With that call Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black went to work. The neighbors who merely turned a blind eye to Harry's torment were in turn blinded, those who attacked Harry received 2nd degree burns all over their hands and up their forearms. Figg's meager squib core was torn from her body before being tossed down the stone steps to the crowd only to be collected by a few waiting goblin warriors and placed in a punishment cage they'd dug out from somewhere. Vernon and Petunia though were turned over to the goblins after being stripped naked bar their underwear. A loud noise from Voldemort's wand was used to silence the crowd so that he could speak.

"Potter is _mine_! Any further attempt to harm, kill, or torture him will be met with me once more invoking prophecy law and taking it out of the hide of whoever tried it," Voldemort said coldly. His eyes glowing a demonic red with the power of his barely leashed magic. With that final declaration the restricting wards dropped and the Dark Lord apparated away with a loud crack echoing into the stunned silence of the Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bindem (obey - Albanian)


	13. Quetzalcoatl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read this chapter I must warn you that it could turn into a second interwoven story line... or it could just be a weird potter luck thing. I'll let you guys decide. Remember the best way to get more out of a reluctant musey is to ask questions about the story and find me holes to fix! Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was shocked to find himself literally dragged from Potions class by Dumbledore the next day. The unexpectedness of the magical yank away from his work station and out through the classroom door had everyone frozen for a moment only to be woken by Harry's startled yelp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" Snape thundered, stalking after them with a "Clean up, class is canceled" tossed over his shoulder at his other students.

"How dare you! You little brat. I should have done this when that first letter went out," Dumbledore said angrily, completely ignoring the Potions Master in favor of practically strangling Harry as he tried to force a potion down his throat. Severus didn't wait for more, a spell left his wand and sent the potion flying. Harry took advantage of the Headmaster's surprise to flair his magic and send the goat flying to slam into the stone wall of the dungeon corridor.

"Harry?" Severus asked worriedly, quickly checking over the smaller wizard.

"I'm alright. He didn't get me," Harry croaked horsely, rubbing at his sore throat. Dumbledore groaned behind them indicating that he hadn't been knocked senseless for long. Severus' wand was instantly on the old man, deciding to get a better accounting of Harry's injuries after his assailant was dealt with.

"Sev'rus?" Dumbledore slurred woozily. "Wha' happen'd?"

"You attacked Potter and tried to force him to drink a potion," Severus said stiffly, not leaving Harry's side and completely ignoring the audience of his 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students peaking from the classroom.

"Oh, my dear boy I am so very sorry... something is.. was wrong. I could not control my actions," Dumbledore said gravely, in his best sorrowful grandfatherly voice. He apparently forced himself to his feet with much groaning and wincing, making a show of it except for the few times he really was in pain. None of the on-lookers said anything but some expressions barely held back a sneer or other dark expression when it came to the old man and his actions.

"I don't *cough* believe you," Harry wheezed with a glare aimed right at the old man.

"Oh my boy, I would _never_ hurt you," Dumbledore said sorrowfully as if he were the victim rather than Harry. "I most certainly wasn't myself just now but I understand if you don't want to be near me for the moment."

"Liar," a Slytherin muttered just a bit to loudly in their fury.

"Seriously? You're really trying to pull the _its not my fault_ grandfatherly thing?!" Harry growled. "When were you planning on telling me that magic declared me an adult? That I could use magic any time I liked because of that stupid tournament you made me compete in?! How about the fact that since the first task the magic has been aging me? Or the fact that by now I'm actually closer to 17 than the 15 I'm supposed to be?!"

"Explain!" Severus growled, mostly aiming it at Dumbledore but some of it aimed at Harry.

"It was part of the paperwork from the goblins. I need to go back after I physically hit 17 and on my actual 17th birthday. There was something about how the tournament magic deemed me mature enough to have my body closer to the age of my mind. Its also supposed to stop my aging at a certain point until 20 years after reaching the birthday that matched my new body age," Harry grumbled, rubbing at his still sore neck. "I forgot to tell you since everything we learned that day was a mess."

"So... I can not call you a child anymore," Severus scowled in more of a pout than something scary to send students scampering off. A few of the watching girls giggled at the uncharacteristically cute expression.

"Frankly, at this point I'm tempted to swear to see the old man _dead_. Or publicly announce my allegiance to the Dark just to piss Dumbles off and prove he's not my master, that I'm not a puppet," Harry scowled, sending a wave of muttered disbelief through his watching classmates.

"Harry," Dumbledore began only to be talked over by Severus and ignored by both.

"Harry, go back to our quarters. We need to calm down before deciding what to do and I need to know what kind of potion you were nearly fed in case any of it got into your system," Severus pointed out with a long suffering sigh.

"I wonder if Durmstrang will take our transfer?" Harry muttered mutinously as he gathered up his things and headed for their joint quarters. No one had dared mention to the duo that since Umbridge was gone they didn't have to share quarters or let the "punishment" of Harry being constantly supervised go on. Neither wizard would have listened in any case. Harry's current sleeping arrangement cut down on the number of nightmares he had and how often he woke his dorm mates screaming so it looked like a win-win, not that they would let Dumbledore know that.

"He goes, I go," Severus reminded the Headmaster with a scowl, quickly following behind Harry. He paused only long enough to take a sample of the potion Harry was nearly forced into swallowing. Dumbledore made a quick exit, a patently false look of embarrassment and sorrow on his face.

"I wonder what Uncle Sev is gonna do to get revenge? He's been practically hovering over Potter since that weird detention where Weasley chewed out Umbridge," Draco snickered, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"I don't think he will unless there was something really nasty in that potion. He was almost skipping after Potter," Blaise countered with a laugh as the class left the lab, discussing the drama they'd just witnessed. "It was almost as if he wants Potter but has been holding back because he's a student... or too young."

"Except Harry just admitted that the magic from the tournament..." Hermione pointed out slowly, trailing off into silence as everyone processed the new factor.

"Oh man... my godfather is going to try and snag Potter!" Draco cried in dismay, earning a round of laughter from his classmates.

"Oh hello everyone," Luna said cheerfully as they all took the last couple of steps out of the dungeons.

"Hi Luna," Hermione said happily.

"I see Professor Snape has decided to try for the Quetzalcoatl. I hope he remembers that the Basilisk King has a claim. I wonder if Harry will choose the Basilisk King, the Dungeon Bat, or both.... ah well, he's a devious little Quetzalcoatl," Luna mused aloud.

"What's a... Ket-sul-coat-al?" Pansy muttered confusedly.

" _Quetzalcoatl_ is an ancient Aztec god that was known across the ancient communities of middle America and is also called the _Feathered Serpent_ or _Quetzalcoatl the Feathered Serpent_. There is some story about him being a hero that was betrayed and promising to come back one day... Oh dear, that fits Harry a bit too well and with his luck... I have to go to the library!" Hermione explained before dashing off for the library. The Gryffindors continued on their way, not really wanting to get caught up in whatever insanity might happen next for Potter. The Slytherins on the other hand exchanged a look and about half of them took off after Granger while the rest split up for classes or warning the rest of their house that things might get even more interesting very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again ask me questions, give me suggestions. It keeps musey happy and interested.


	14. Feathered Dreams

Severus followed Harry into their quarters and upon seeing Harry's reaction immediately sent the sample to his lab with a spell. Harry's shaking shoulders were spooked into tightness as the unexpected arms wrapped around him. Severus shushed him and let him cry. Even after all of the evidence stacked against the man Harry had hoped that Dumbledore might still be the man he portrayed himself as, kind, wise, powerful, and caring. Roughly half hour later Harry gently eased from the protective arms of the older man and looked him in the, tear stained face showing determination.

"I can't go back to being the golden boy. I can't let him use me even a little bit. I should walk away now, get a transfer," Harry said softly.

"I was serious in the hall. I will follow you. Before you protest I know you aren't asking that of me nor would you ever demand it. Its one of the reasons I was able to accept the bond transfer... you make no demands on the loyalty bond or on me, everything I have offered I have offered freely," Severus informed him. Harry gave a weak smile and nodded. "So, do you want to fix him once and for all?"

"That would be nice but I don't think I can," Harry said softly, finally stepping fully out of the other man's arms.

"On the contrary, you'll remember that several powerful families have stated they only leave their children here because _we_ are here?" Severus asked playfully, Harry grinned at his lighter mood and nodded his agreement. "Then we need only leave and let the students inform their guardians. They will be pulled from school since we won't be here to act as a lightning rod and Dumbledore may be forced to close the school."

"I don't really want to leave Hogwarts... its my home," Harry admitted softly. Severus didn't say anything, knowing that Harry needed to make the choice himself. "On a happier note those Basilisk parts I caught you drooling over are in your potions cupboard."

"You didn't have to do that," Severus said in surprise.

"Yeah, I really did. You put up with loads of shite from me and kept me alive. I think you deserve some compensation for dealing with my mess of a life," Harry said wryly.

"That's not why I did it," Severus said softly.

"I didn't say that it was. I just think you should get more for it than what you've gotten. I still don't know what we're going to do this summer since I still can't bring you back to the Dursleys with me," Harry answered back.

"You know the Dark Lord won't let you go back even if you wanted to?" Severus pointed out. Neither of them knew about Voldemort's very public claim and the punishment of the muggles in Diagon Alley just 3 hours before so neither could know that returning was a moot point.

"Yeah, I got that impression but that doesn't mean someone else won't force the issue. After all Dumbledore's been forcing me to return since first year," Harry admitted with a grimace. "I'll think of something. If I have to I'll beg sanctuary for you from Voldemort or trade a couple of interviews for some place for you to stay over the summer and food."

"Not for yourself?" Severus asked carefully, his eyes dark with worry and anger over Harry's mistreatment.

"I might manage to get you somewhere safe but I don't think the old goat will let me go so easily," Harry said wryly. "I have to take care of you now, you're my vassal. I promise I won't let you down."

"That's not what I meant," Severus said forcefully, succeeding in keeping his building desperation from his voice by a hair's breath.

"It doesn't matter Severus. I'm really not worth it," Harry said in a near whisper. He didn't make it to the doorway before being snatched up by a panicky potions master.

"Now you listen to me, you are every bit worth it. What you said down in the chamber and what you just told me is so very wrong. I refuse to let you think that you aren't wanted or that it would be better if you were dead," Severus said fiercely. "Yes, Dumbledore still thinks that the teaching contract is his perfect hold on me, which it isn't thanks to you, but that doesn't excuse you for thinking that I don't need you. If you refuse to fight for yourself than fight for _me_. What do think is going to happen to me if you disappear or wind up dead now that they know I'm your sworn vassal? Thus far I've dealt with their attacks aimed at me so that they wouldn't harm you but if you think that they will leave me alone or see me as anything but a pet or servant should you disappear you are sorely mistaken! You _are_ my protection by your own actions and doing."

"Sev... I didn't know," Harry said softly with obvious concern. He'd sensed the other man's worry and his desperation to convince Harry of what he'd said. Years of being taught he was worth nothing battled with his need to be worthy of the man before him culminating in Harry's choice to step forwards and kiss the Potions Master dead on the lips.

Severus was so shocked he nearly didn't react but when he started processing what was happening he practically melted under the kiss.

"I...think... that we need to rest for a bit," Harry said panting only to gulp down a groan as Severus gave a reluctant nod. They separated long enough to calm down before settling in for a nap wrapped in each other's arms, completely clothed as they had been since Harry moved in with the dour man. They fell into dream land with barely a whisper of protest as their emotion ravaged minds accepted the peace of Morpheus.

Harry dreamed.

The jungle that surrounded him was alive with sounds as he walked a wide stone road filled with depictions of ancient Mayan and Aztec myths were one able to but read the symbols of the script. While he had never seen the like in his life Harry couldn't help but barely glance at the splendor beneath his feet as he was drawn down the road. He walked for what seemed like days until he came upon a structure that looked to him like a stack of stone boxes or a square pyramid made out of carved stone bricks the size of a shed and larger. The stone stairway that was placed at the center of the side facing him had enough steps to make him wince at the thought of climbing them but it didn't stop him from making his way up to the top of the building.

At the top, basking in the warm sunlight was what seemed to be a large pile of feathers. Bright and dark, all shades of red, blue, and green mixing into amazing patterns that had the young man staring in awe and half afraid to touch them no matter the urging of whatever brought him here. A gentle petting of one set of blue-green feathers that looked like the flight feathers that Hedwig had sent the rest to shivering slightly. Harry snatched back his hand and backed up quickly, sensing that something wasn't quite right with the pile of feathers. His caution was rewarded when the being uncoiled revealing a giant serpent that looked very like a Basilisk covered in feathers with giant feathery wings.

The being yawned widely, showing off sharp teeth and a dexterous tongue as it stretched its wings wide before turning its attention to the shocked wizard.

"~You dare disturb my rest, little one?~" the feathered serpent hissed with indulgent amusement that would have easily been taken as aggression had Harry not understood parseltongue.

"~I'm sorry. I don't know where I am or why I'm here. I apologize for interrupting your rest. I thought only of your beautiful feathers when I first saw you and meant no offense,~" Harry explained softly, a bit embarrassed at potentially insulting this beautiful creature.

"~You speak... it has been long since I have heard this tongue from the mouth of a mortal human,~" the creature said with interest. "~But then you are not alone are you? Or rather your mind is bound to two others, one granted you this gift, boosting the remnants that were in your blood, while the other has acted as your warrior brother. Summon them, we have much to discuss.~"

"How?" Harry asked, slipping back into English. Before he could think of what the serpent was talking about the feathery tail whipped around and tapped him firmly on the forehead getting an "Ow!" from Harry and making the links visible as shimmery blue lines of magic. Seeing this, Harry very carefully took hold of each strand and tugged gently. Several minutes of tugging brought Severus stalking down the line like it was a paved road on one hand and on the other Voldemort flew down it, body surfing on a wave of smoke. Both men landed safely and looked around curiously before focusing on the giant reptile-bird.

The feathered serpent took this as his cue to move forwards, shifting shape until he stood before them skin a sun kissed golden color. Each upper arm had a band of carved turquoise trailing turquoise beads from leather braids. His simple breach cloth was a riot of colors and clearly expertly woven matching his equally expertly woven head band with turquoise beads to keep his long hair out of his face. The final touch was the carefully cut cross section of a giant conch shell worn as a pendant around his neck.

"Good. Now we can speak," the man said authoritatively.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked in disbelief. The man gave him an unimpressed look while Severus gripped his arm in warning.

"I am Quetzalcoatl my young descendant, or should I call you my reincarnation?" Quetzalcoatl mused.

"Just call him Harry," a redheaded bear of a man in Victorian era doublet and hose called out laughingly. He was immediately recognizable as Godric Gryffindor with the fondly exasperated women and amused man behind him as the other three founders.

"And why would I do that?" Quetzalcoatl asked in obvious amusement.

"Because he's also my descendant and Sal's though Tom the red-eyed beauty next to him is from Sal's direct line while Harry is from mine. I believe that the third is descended from one of Rowena's brothers?" Godric mused happily as they joined the shape-shifter in front of the three wizards.

"Simply because we are already dead does not mean I cannot make you pay for your idiocy Godric," Rowena said lightly with a hint of edge to her tone. "Hello dears. Ignore the great lummox of a man and tell us how you've been?"

"Ro, we need to stay on topic and not everyone here has seen how it will go," Helga reminded her in amusement.

Quetzalcoatl left off his silent study of them and looked directly at Severus before declaring, "You will kneel at his side as his shield mate and body servant."

Harry started to protest only for Voldemort to cover his mouth with a hand, waiting to see what would happen.

"Quetzal, dear, they don't know the honor you're trying to give them. Harry, Severus, this is both for your protection and an honor among those of Quetzalcoatl's family. As Harry is considered of his blood in accepting this so too will Severus be part of the family. Now, this doesn't preclude you forming a relationship but it does include certain duties and a great deal of protection for the both of you. Most of the duties are covered by the Lord-Vassal requirements that you are already living under but haven't needed to address yet," Helga explained gently. Voldemort removed his hand so that Harry could speak again only for the brat to nod his suspicious understanding.

"Would you act as his shield and companion in all things? Would you guard him against all who seeks his life blood even as he does the same for you? Would you submit to his command in all things? Bound together in both life and death?" Quetzalcoatl asked Severus ritually, his words echoing with power that made the three living wizards shiver.

"I would but I reserve the right to tell him he is being a dunderhead and make him practice it over again so that he won't wind up dead," Severus said caustically, making Harry and the two witches giggle at his moodiness.

"And you of the red-eyes, do you seek to harm the youth of my blood?" Quetzalcoatl asked, demanding an answer.

"Once I did for I believed him a threat. I have found that it was a ploy on behalf of my enemy to make me think such things and have since offered my apologies for the harm I have caused, seeking peace between us. If you know of another way I can make amends please tell me that I might seek to further the peace between us. Harry is a treasure beyond what others I have known and seen. I would have him come to no harm now that I understand my own folly," Voldemort said formally. Quetzalcoatl nodded his approval and allowed his power to dissipate firmly showing that the three had narrowly missed ending up attacked by this powerful being.

"The Aztecs considered me their god of wind and learning. This pendant is a symbol of office for any religious leader in that time and place. There is other significance but it is not something we have time to go into. Harry is the first to pass an appropriate adulthood test in a very long time. As such my divine blood is surging into wakefulness inside him. It is part of what caused the aging from the test he under took. You called it the Tri-wizard Tournament. The three of you have passed the final test and I would welcome you both as my descendant's shield mates should you gain the title from him. Upon waking Harry will be fully in the form of a man as you recon it. It is succeeding against the test that causes recognition in the eyes of my peoples so he was a man when he arrived here tonight. In recognition as the newest adult of my line I grant you a gift, you may now take on a miniature version of my other form. Live well my child," Quetzalcoatl told Harry before sending them back to Hogwarts with the four founders proudly looking on.


	15. Winter Plans

Harry woke slowly in Severus' arms, snuggling into the warmth of the other man. It was the clickety-clack of turquoise beads that brought them both fully awake. Severus grumbled a bit as he quickly scanned Harry's new arm bands for anything harmful coming up with only protective enchantments. It took Harry tugging on the braid to the right side of his face that ended with a few turquoise beads of his own for him to notice it and scan it, also coming up as protective.

"Your insane luck has struck again," Severus grumbled, pinning the smaller wizard to the bed with a playful scowl.

"Its not my fault," Harry protested, squirming a bit under the larger man.

"I know," Severus said in a long suffering tone as he abruptly switched to cuddling Harry.

"Sooo... my sheild mate?" Harry asked teasingly a few minutes later.

"Who else is going to keep you alive?" Severus asked in good humor, burying his face in the rumpled hair of his brat. He silently vowed to prove he would make a good husband even if the unpredictable brat decided to choose someone else. He would not allow himself to be pushed aside and out of Harry's life.

"I still have classes," Harry grumbled good naturedly. He didn't really want to move but they did have some responsibilities despite Dumbledore's manipulation attempts.

"When is your next issue of the digest coming out?" Severus asked, purposefully distracting his brat to try and keep the smaller wizard in his arms just a little bit longer.

"Um... I think they're still using my write ups on our adventures and my summaries of what happened in court. Voldy's been shielding against me so the emotion gauge part is covered. Any letters are usually printed without any changes for simplicity's sake and so that the other students can trust that their letters aren't being messed with. Hermione's trying to talk me into helping set up and referee a debate between muggleborns and purebloods on things that need to change or that they generally hate about Wizarding or Muggle society. She plans to have the entire thing published word for word and Luna's been encouraging her so I may last another month before caving. Hermione somehow talked Binns into accepting our work on the Digest as homework on modern history instead of the incessant reviews of goblin wars and offered it to everyone for extra credit. That bagged us extra articles from different people but Hermione makes sure that everything cited as fact actually is fact. A few times we've promised to publish something and it wasn't up to standards so it got stuck in a prank articles section or the speculation section we had to incorporate. The twins like submitting stuff for those sections and we let them advertise for their budding prank business there. Its one of the reasons their prank sprees have dropped to something closer to manageable," Harry reviewed aloud, unconsciously cuddling back into the older man's arms.

"For which I assure you the staff is eminently grateful," Severus promised fervently.

"You know its weird but its been nearly a full term since Umbridge showed up and we started the Digest. Christmas break isn't far off and we've all basically picked staying at Hogwarts," Harry mused contentedly.

"You're insane if you think I'm letting you go back to those beastly relatives of yours," Severus informed him firmly. "If I have to kidnap you and drag you to Narcissa's winter celebration I will. I'm not going alone."

Harry snickered at the other man's fervent reaction and wondered if they could get away with hiding for the day.

"As much as I want to cuddle you for the whole day brat, I have a potion I need to see to. If you happen to shift into that great beast we dreamed of I'll want to see what potions ingredients I can use off of you," Severus informed him teasingly. He dragged himself mournfully out of bed and headed off to get ready for the day leaving behind a sleepy brat to once more fall into the land of nod.

"Severus?" Minerva asked worriedly through the floo in his living room as he finished off the last of his breakfast.

"The brat is fine as far as I can tell. I'm keeping him in reach for the next day or so after what Albus pulled and Winter Hols are covered by our mandatory attendance of Narcissa's ball. I would be obliged if you kept his friends busy for the next day or two," Severus said with some amusement for his curious kitty colleague.

"Have you examined what Albus tried to feed him?" Minerva asked in worry.

"Not yet but its something I'm planning to look at today. Don't expect to be able to get into our quarters for at least the next 12 hours," Severus warned.

"I understand," Minerva McGonagall agreed with just a touch of mischief. "Tell me when I need to arrange for your wedding."

The witch ended the floo call to a spluttering Severus with a perfectly witchy cackle and went off for her own breakfast.

"Witch," Severus muttered with a fond tone and a small rueful smile acknowledging that he hadn't exactly been hiding his interest in the brat. Now he just had to brew the eye correction potion and figure what else to give his brat in an attempt to woo him. The fact that he didn't have to wait for the brat to finish growing, thanks to that special Aztec magic, was just a bonus. Anyone who tried taking Harry from him would soon come to regret it.


	16. Clear Sight and Misused Authority

Lucius watched his wife fearfully as she ordered the elves around like a general. It always happened like this every year, first Narcissa decided what theme within the general winter theme they were going to have then things started appearing in strategic places around the manor. After all most everything for the season had to be in place by the time that Severus arrived and Draco got home for the Holidays. The knowledge that Potter and possibly the Dark Lord would also be staying with them had just sent her into even more of a fervor. Normally, he'd stay with Severus as the school holiday approached, hiding in the man's quarters in boot shaking terror of his wife. That wasn't an option this year.

Hopefully, he would find somewhere else to hide while she worked her seasonal artistry... hopefully. It looked like this year's theme was snowflakes, snow sculptures, and ice sculptures. Yes, making himself scarce was a really good idea.

At Hogwarts the reason for Lucius' inability to hide in his usual place yawned widely as he opened sleepy emerald eyes and peered around the room from his cooling cocoon of blankets. A cutely grumpy mutter echoed around the empty room as he pulled himself out of bed and forced himself to get ready for the day. Harry wasn't too worried about being late since it was Sunday. He hadn't been amused to find out that he'd missed his classes yesterday before being informed that it was Saturday and thus his time hiding in bed hadn't missed him schoolwork but had lost him flying time. Severus' smug smirk had made him wonder a bit at what other pranks the man might pull on him. Harry didn't see the protective glint or notice the way the prophet was placed with a very interesting headline until nearly walking away from the table.

"The Dursleys are dead?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"No, they were turned over to the goblins. They have some very nasty punishments for child abuse and thievery," Severus corrected with a dark chuckle. "I assure you that no one will be able to retrieve them and force you to go back. After receiving their punishment the other muggles were returned to their homes with messages to the muggle authorities referencing the situation and the associated clauses in our treaty with them. Your cousin was collected by social services and is awaiting placement with a foster family. Incidentally, Bella discovered that the same _protections_ that supposedly kept you safe on Privet Dr also kept the muggle authorities from being informed and removing you. Your neighbors were capable of contacting the police in case of a threat to you so there wasn't an excuse for them. While they won't be healed of the injuries that were inflicted as punishment they are being given adaptive training so that they can work and get on with their lives. Figg was even more complicit to your abuse as a squib and joined your relatives in their punishment with her core being used as a way to potentially heal the cores of other squibs."

"This is what set Dumbledore off on Friday," Harry concluded with more than a little surprise.

"It would seem so," Severus agreed. "I haven't finished my analysis of the potion he tried to give you yet but another potion came out perfectly... would you be willing to take it?"

"What does it do?" Harry asked warily, remembering all of the times he'd sassed back at the man during potions class or after hours.

"Fix your eye sight," Severus answered without a moment's hesitation as he went to take a sip of his coffee. He was not expecting the flying ball of wild black hair, robes, and pale arms to slam into his side knocking them both to the ground and sending his coffee flying.

"ThankYou!ThankYou!ThankYou!THANKYOU!" Harry babbled, nearly strangling the older man with his death grip of a hug.

"You're welcome," Severus said softly, his mouth curling in a pleased smile that Harry couldn't see.

"Has Dumbledore been arrested yet?" Harry asked, his face in the older man's chest as he refused to let him go.

"We didn't report it yet and the communication restrictions are still in place. I doubt that the ministry is aware of his attack on you," Severus admitted reluctantly. "Every attack has to go through the Headmaster and he's the one who decides if it gets reported or not. I gathered that he would find some way to keep us from reporting it and fealt that we could give it to either the goblins or the Dark Lord."

"If we can get out of the school safely," Harry said softly.

"If we can get out of the school safely," Severus reluctantly agreed. "I doubt he'll let us leave in any fashion until we are under his complete control."

"Lovely," Harry scowled, thinking hard about what to do next in regards to the old goat.

"We can't do anything yet but we can make sure he gets found out later. Its clear violation of his parole unless he somehow manages to prove he wasn't at fault," Severus soothed darkly. He wasn't any happier about the attack than Harry was but he also knew how tricky the old bastard was first hand. "You are also presuming competency that most of the Auror force simply doesn't have. If it had been me then I would already be in custody but since it was Dumbledore... well, to many still think that he can do no wrong. Presuming it made it to the Aurors they could have just as easily tossed it as a prank against the Headmaster. They would be completely ignoring the fact that he's on parole for his actions against you and the collateral damage of putting the other students at risk. The laws simply aren't enforced fairly and equally across Britain."

"Nuts," Harry cursed, choosing a cute curse over a vehement one as he tried not to let the news depress him.

Severus sternly told himself not to coo over the brat and focus on getting off the floor whether his cute brat decided to stop pinning him to the floor or not.

"Are you going to let me up brat? Or are you going to put my hard work to waste?" Severus snarked. Harry was instantly up and looking for the potion, finding it in the middle of the table and downing it with only a locked glance to confirm with the Potion Master that he had the right one. Sitting up where Harry had left him Severus watched in amusement as his brat hastily closed his eyes and scrabbled to get his glasses off. "Keep your eyes shut for ten minutes and don't you dare put those horrendous things back on. Once the ten minutes are up you need to focus across the room for half an hour before laying down again for another hour with your eyes shut so that your body can make the final adjustments. Don't be surprised if it sends you to sleep, especially if there is a burning sensation. If there is a burning sensation then you need to try to sleep so that the potion can fix the extra damage that was contributing to your poor eyesight. Depending upon how badly the injury affected your sight you might be out for up to 12 hours."

"I still need to do some of my homework," Harry admitted sheepishly as he kept his eyes shut.

"You should have thought of that before you went and got attacked," Severus informed him in an aggrieved tone.

"I promise you I don't actually arrange for any of this to happen, it just does," Harry protested in obvious embarrassment, eyes still tightly shut.

"You can open your eyes now," Severus instructed. Harry promptly did so and through the tears Severus could see how happy being able to actually see made his brat. "Go stare at the fire for half an hour then lay down in the dark. I will warn the staff why you are unavailable today so that your friends won't invade our quarters. I have to finish testing that potion you were nearly forced to drink."

"Alright," Harry said happily as Severus retreated into his lab to finish testing the potion sample and plot his next gift.


	17. Test Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god has it really been that long since I updated this? I know I've been dropping the ball because of medical but nearly 7 months on this one? I am so sorry to you my readers but one can't write if one's brain is to foggy (in a very real sense) to even think.  
> Well here's a new chapter!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus paused at the last test he had to make on Dumbledore's potion to check on Harry, reminding himself why he was testing the sample so rigorously with the sight of his brat sleeping peacefully in his bed. Harry muttered something cute in his sleep making Severus' heart both ache and soar before he turned back to his lab and the last test just as it finished processing. The results weren't good.

Severus' mind raged as he fought himself and his magic back towards the barest edge of control. Once he was no longer destroying the lab around him he made his way back to the bedroom and scooped his brat back into his arms, ignoring all else as he cradled Harry protectively. The potion had been a nasty mix of timed release slow poison, loyalty potion, control potion, and pain enhancer which was also fundamentally more alchemy than potion brewing. Severus shuddered at the thought of even a drop getting inside his brat and thanked god that he'd managed to stop it.

It was the inclusion of alchemy that told him who had brewed the abomination that had nearly stolen his imp away. He would make sure that Dumbledore payed for the attempt. A quick paranoid check confirmed that the only potions inside Harry were the eye potion and the time delayed sleeping draught he had mixed with it, something he was incredibly grateful for.

"You drugged me," Harry accused as he slowly woke in the arms of the snarky Potions Master 3 hours later.

"Its not uncommon to include a sleeping potion to avoid discomfort when healing something that has the potential to be extremely painful," Severus shot back. He was still unable to bring himself to set Harry back on the bed as he had been ever since receiving the last of the test results.

"Why are you holding me?" Harry asked suspiciously. He didn't generally like being touched thanks to his relatives but still found Snape's hold oddly soothing.

"That potion would have eventually killed you but first it would have made you into practically a puppet. I am going to have nightmares about you swallowing even a drop of that... abomination," Severus admitted with a shudder, holding Harry even closer in the process.

Harry took a minute to process that before letting out a heavy sigh of disappointment and irritation. Only the fact that he readjusted himself in the other man's arms to be more comfortable rather than pull away told Severus that the sigh likely wasn't for him.

"You and Voldy are going to insist on more security measures aren't you?" Harry grumbled good naturedly.

"I haven't yet informed the Dark Lord but... yes," Severus said carefully, his grip unconsciously tightening. "Until that wizard is gone, preferably dead, and unable to come after you ever again the risk...."

"Yeah I get it. I do listen and I don't want you dead if he gets to me which means I can't let him kill me either just to get it over with," Harry scoffed in obvious irritation at once again facing an overwhelmingly powerful enemy and a painful death.

"Say that again and I will be sure to inform the Dark Lord that you need to be secreted away somewhere that you can't escape from," Severus threatened seriously. "I will not have you contemplating death, again! You didn't really think I remembered your comment about not surviving in the chamber did you?"

Harry huffed and pouted for a few minutes before reluctantly nodding his agreement with the man's statement.

"Alright, so far he's seen you protect me and that you are my vassal. What he doesn't know is that right now you are my biggest weakness. He obviously still thinks of me as a little kid, not that I've been trying all that hard to change that idea for him, but everyone else acknowledges that I've... woken up. That I'm rightfully trying to take control of my life no matter how silly or goofy I occasionally act. I acknowledge that most of my experience, limited though it is, is with the muggle world and that... we'll probably have to ask for help from Voldemort," Harry reluctantly admitted, taking on a much more business-like approach.

"I haven't informed anyone of my findings yet nor has anyone been contacted. We need to either leave tonight, which will leave the rest of the school as potential hostages... or make a deal with the man. If we don't show at Malfoy Manor for the break Lucius will know something is wrong and with the way the Dark Lord reacted to you when I became yours... I doubt that he'll let that stand. Either we will have to confirm that we have other plans, which he will likely interrupt any way, or he will come and get you because you are valuable to him. He acknowledged you as an equal. He never would have done that without somehow respecting you," Severus pointed out thoughtfully.

"And I have to sort out my yearly invite to the Weasleys for the Winter Holidays. I'm not sure... I'd rather not have to fight Ginny off with a stick since she keeps stalking me. Ron, Hermione, and the Twins are on my side but I can't be sure about the rest if I'm really feeling paranoid about it, which I am," Harry admitted, frustration clear in his voice.

"Just be glad that the age restrictions no longer apply to you. You are in every way an adult, physically and magically now," Severus murmured with a smirk.

"Doesn't that mean I can declare a blood feud or something on Dumbledore?" Harry asked with a thoughtful yet evil smirk. "I'll have to wear those arm bands again when we finally deal with him."

"Yes, but you can do one better by using Prophecy law as the Dark Lord did with your relatives," Severus pointed out in evil amusement. "As for the accessories that your ancestor so recently gifted you with, we should get the enchantments assessed by the goblins at some point so that we know exactly what they do."

Harry had decided that as much as he appreciated the gifts of carved turquoise arm bands with dangling beads was interesting and probably powerful it also would be embarrassing to wear. As such they were promptly declared formal wear accessories unless the enchantments later turned out to be to useful to ignore.

They discussed the situation further and concluded that there wasn't anything they could or were yet willing to do when it came to Dumbledore. The man simply still had to much public favor and power and while the school was still in session the students were to easily turned into hostages. Dealing with the man would have to wait unfortunately.


End file.
